Part Of My Collection
by Blondie 20000
Summary: (A size fic) A woman called Andrea Walker has gone missing in Indiana. The Winchesters go to investigate. However, when Dean becomes the next one to go missing. What will happened to Dean? Will Sam be able to find him?
1. Prologue

**Greencastle, Indiana**

"Aww thanks Olivia I really needed this night out" Andrea Walker says as she comes out of the night club.

Olivia Jones smiles "It was no problem Andrea you needed a break from home you work so hard raising Tiffany. Your husband needs time with his daughter he hardly ever sees her because his always working."

Andrea nods "I know" she then signs "I wish his work place wouldn't put him on so many hours it's making the family drift apart."

Olivia gave her friend a hug "You sure you don't want to stay a little longer."

"Naa its ok I better get going. You enjoy the rest of the night tell Linda I said bye."

"I will. How far is your car?"

"Oh I parked it in a car park round the corner."

"Do you want me to come with you to the car? It's late at night that's when you get the weirdos coming out."

Andrea laughs "Olivia I'm fine I doubt nothing is going to happen to me."

"You sure"

"I'm sure"

Olivia signs "Ok call me when you get home."

"Yes ok I will call you when I get home."

"Promise"

"I promise"

"OLIVIA YOU COMING" A voice called out.

Andrea chuckles "You better get going Linda is getting impatient."

Olivia nods. She gives her friend a wave and closes the door. Andrea started feeling quite cold so she zipped up her coat and started walking to the car park. It was a very quiet night for a Friday night there was no one around. Not liking the atmosphere, Andrea picked up the speed and walked faster. When she finally reached her car, she opened her hand bag to look for her keys.

"God why do I have so much crap in this bag" She mutters to herself "Aww there you are right at the bottom of the bag." As Andrea gets her keys out, she looks up and on the reflection of her car window, a dark hooded figure was slowly approaching behind her. She gasps and turns round. It was too dark to see the face of the figure and this made Andrea feel a bit uneasy.

"Umm may I help you?" She asks. The figure remained silent causing Andrea to sign "I said may I help you?" she repeats. The figure still remained silent. _"I get what Olivia means by weirdos now."_ Andrea thought to herself "Listen if you're not going to speak then I can't help you."

Then suddenly the figure started speaking but in a language that Andrea couldn't understand "I'm sorry I don't understand you."The speaking of the figure got louder and faster. Andrea did not like this one bit so she ran to the other side of her car and started fumbling with her keys. "Oh come on come on." she said to herself. The figure started walking slowly round the car and its hand came out pointing at the young woman causing Andrea to panic even more. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME." She screamed.

Finally finding the right key, Andrea unlocked the car. As she was about to get in, her body became rigid _"What the hell."_ She thought _"Why can't I move."_ She shifted her eyes towards the figure that was coming closer to her. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME" The figure ignored her and continued speaking this foreign language.

Andrea was about to scream but as she looked down, her feet were glowing white and that white light was climbing up her body. Andrea was speechless by what she was seeing _"I must have had too much to drink."_ She thought. However deep down she knew this wasn't the drink causing her to see things this was real.

Eventually her whole body began to glow and then flash Andrea was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

In the Bunker, Sam was on the lap top while his older brother Dean was making coffee. Sam then paused and leaned in to the screen. "Hey Dean I think I got a case."

Dean came over with two cups of coffee and he puts them down on the table. "What did you find?"

"A woman called Andrea Walker has been missing for a week now."

Dean sits down and drinks his coffee "So people go missing all the time."

Sam takes a sip of his coffee "This is when it gets weird, a homeless man called Mick Norton claimed he was there at the night of when Andrea went missing and he says he saw her body glow white and then she disappeared."

Dean sets his cup down "Ok that does sound like our type of case. Where did it happen?"

Sam looked at the screen "Greencastle Indiana"

"Ok we better get going then. We can get breakfast on the way."

* * *

"Are you Mick Norton?" Dean asks.

The homeless man nods "Yes that's me."

The Winchesters got out their fake FBI badges and showed it to the man. Dean clears his throat "Agent Spears this is my partner Agent Aguilera we just want to ask some questions about the night Andrea Walker disappeared."

Mick signs "Not this again I told every cop and agent this story and they just look at me like I'm nuts."

Sam folds his arms "Try us"

"Look gentleman why don't you just ask your other agent friends then you can all laugh about it together"

"Wait you know what how about we buy you breakfast." Dean says.

Mick raised his eyebrow "Are you serious?"

"Yeah we were on our way to the diner come we will buy you breakfast but only if you tell us what happened that night."

A huge smile appears on the homeless man's face "Ok I will tell you everything."

"Deal"

Mick nods "It's a deal"

* * *

"Gentleman I can't thank you enough for this breakfast it's been a long time since I last ate probably." Mick says as he was eating his pancakes.

Sam smiles "It was no problem at all."

Dean took a bite of his sausage and he put his fork down "Alright Mr Norton let's get to business. What were you doing that night?"

Mick put his own knife and fork down and scratches his beard "I was doing my usual run round looking for food in bins I actually wasn't having much luck that night most of the food was really rotten."

"When did you see Andrea?" Sam asks.

"I was in the car park looking through the bins and I saw her walking to her car. She got to her car and she was looking in her bag. As she was looking, I saw this black hooded figure walking up to her. I was quite far away to be able to see its face but I first assumed that this person was going up to her to ask her something like I don't know directions or money but when she was talking to the person, the person wasn't responding to her. I found that a little bit weird and I was going to intervene to see what was going on but then after a minute, the hooded figure started talking really loud and fast."

"What was it saying?" Dean asks.

"I have no idea it was speaking foreign but whatever that person was saying, that woman ran to the other side of her car she looked scared."

"Then what happened?" Sam asks.

"While she was looking for her keys, the figure was still talking but at each step it was taking, the volume of the speaking increased. Then the figure started pointing at her as it was walking. I thought that's it I better come over I may not be a good fighter but it's worse to stand there and watch whatever the hell was happening. As I was about to come over, I heard the young woman saying what did you do to me. I was a bit puzzled by that because the figure hasn't even touched her but what was really strange was that her body started glowing white. I froze with shock I didn't have a clue what was happening but...but then all of sudden the glow from her body increased causing the whole car park to light up. It was so bright I had to cover my eyes. The light only happened for a few seconds and when I looked at the car again, the woman was gone."

"What about the figure?"

"The figure was still there but what it did next confused me."

Dean took enough bite of his sausage and swallowed "What did it do?"

The homeless man was starting to look spooked out by his own story "It went down to the ground and it picked something up."

"What was it?" Sam asks.

"I don't know like I said I was quite far away. Then the figure got a big bag out from I think from its pocket and threw whatever that was in it." Mick suddenly grabbed onto Sam's hands with worry on his face "Agents I'm not usually a massive believer in the paranormal but what I saw that night that wasn't normal." Sam looked down at his hands causing the homeless man to apologize and he let go of his hands. "Well go on say it."

"Say what?" Dean asks.

"That I'm crazy, nuts, mad."

Sam shakes his head "We don't think that."

Mick raised his eyebrow "Really "They both nod. "What you really believe me?"

"Yes we believe you." Dean says.

Mick leaned back on his chair and scratched his beard "Jesus... your probably the first ones to believe me."

"We're quite open minded." Sam says.

The Winchesters rose from their chairs. Dean smiles "Thank you for your time Mr Norton."

Mick then raised from his chair "Oh it was no problem at all and thank you again for the lovely breakfast."

Dean got some money out and placed it on the table "This is for your lunch."

The homeless man looked at the money and looked back at them "No I can't take this you just brought me breakfast."

"Just take it you need it."

Mick picked up the money and placed it in his pocket "You gentleman are the nicest Agents I have ever met."

Sam smiles "Thank you. We got to get going now."

The Winchesters were walking towards the door but then the homeless man stopped them "Gentleman... I may not know this woman very well but I hope you find her and track down whatever that thing was."

"Don't worry Mr Norton we will hopefully find her and find that hooded figure. It's our jobs it's what we do." Dean says.

Mick nods "I know it's your jobs agents so I'm praying that you will find her."

Dean smiles "Enjoy the lunch Mr Norton."

"Oh I will I will."

The Winchesters open the door and walk out. "So what do you think?" Dean asks.

"I don't know Dean if it was speaking foreign do you think it was Latin."

"It's likely but why was it saying that?"

"It might have been chanting."

"So what we are dealing with a witch."

"Maybe but what I don't understand is what Nick meant when he said that the figure picked something up from the ground."

"What do you think it was?"

"No idea perhaps we should check the car park out."

"Good idea"

* * *

"Well Sam we have checked this entire whole car park and we got nothing."

"Perhaps we should have another look."

Dean goes and leans on his car "Well Sam you can go round and have another look because doing that one round in this massive car park has already done me."

Sam gives him the first bitch face of the day "This is why you need to do more exercise Dean."

"What of course I do exercise I run after demons and ghosts."

"I'm talking about getting your ass out of bed in the morning and joining me on a jog."

"Naa I'm alright Sam. Anyway are you going to do another look or not."

Sam signs and goes off for another look.

 **Later on**

"Nope I got nothing."

Dean signs "Well that's just awesome."

"Dean this is what we know so far. Andrea went missing in this car park. The hooded figure was speaking foreign and then her body began to glow white and then she was gone."

"And the figure picked something from the ground and put it in a bag."

"Yeah"

"Great and we still got no leads."

Sam goes and leans on the car "Well we said it could be a witch but why would they attack Andrea?"

Dean shrugs "Maybe she's upset someone."

"Possibly, I think we should speak to her husband Daniel Walker and her friend Olivia Jones."

"Good idea umm I will speak to Miss Jones and you speak to Mr Walker."

Sam frowns "Dude how come almost every case you always get to speak to the women."

Dean does his most charming smile "Because I'm good with the ladies Sammy."

"Well how about if I speak to Miss Jones and you speak to Mr Walker."

Dean shakes his head "No"

Sam grins "How about rock, paper, scissors"

Dean signs "Fine"

The brothers get into position. Dean was feeling very competitive while Sam felt relaxed. "Ok ready?" Sam asks. Dean nods.

"Rock...paper...scissors."

Sam had rock and obviously Dean went for scissors. Sam grins "I win".

"One more round." Dean says. Sam gets into position.

"Rock...paper...scissors."

The same thing happens again. "I win again" Dean pouts and gets up. Sam chuckles as he gets up "I'll be on my way to see Miss Jones while you will be seeing Mr Walker.


	3. Chapter 2

Olivia opens the door. Her eyes were red and puffy and her ginger hair was all tangled."May I help you?"

Sam gets out his fake FBI badge "Miss Jones I am Agent Aguilera..."

"Have you found her."

"Um no sorry Miss Jones"

She puts her hands on her hips "Then what are you doing here then?"

"I'm here to ask you some questions."

"But I already told you everything I know. What is with you agents don't you listen I swear you probably come round here more asking questions than searching for her."

"I'm sorry Miss Jones but umm we just want to know a bit more information."

"But I just said I already told you lot everything I know."

"Please Miss Jones."

She signs. "Fine you can come in." She steps to the side letting Sam be able to walk in "Please agent have a seat." Sam goes and sits on the armchair while Olivia was sorting herself out in the mirror. "I wish you guys can give a bit more notice I would have made myself look a bit more decent."

"It's ok. It doesn't bother me." Sam says.

Olivia ties up her hair into a pony tail "You want anything to drink or eat agent?" she asks.

"I'm good thank you."

She sits on the sofa and folds her arms "Ok what is it you want to know?"

"What were you doing that night?"

Olivia frowns "I already told the agents that."

"Please Miss Jones."

"I'm going to have to write it down next time." She mutters to herself. "Me, Andrea and my other friend Linda we all went to the local nightclub."

"What were you doing at the nightclub?"

"We were having fun what else do you think we were doing." She snaps.

Sam signs "I know but I want you to be more specific."

"Dancing, drinking, chattering up the men oh wait that was only me and Linda doing that."

"Was there anyone there that looked strange to you?"

"No I don't think so."

"What happened after the nightclub?"

"Andrea decided to leave early because she felt she had to get home to her husband Daniel. I offered to walk with her to the car because I was worried because it was quiet that night really quiet and that's when weird people usually tend to come out." she suddenly bangs her fist on the sofa "ANDREA SAID SHE WAS FINE BUT I SHOULD OF GONE WITH HER ANYWAY. NONE OF THIS WOULD OF HAPPENED IF I WENT WITH HER." Tears started welling up in her eyes "THIS IS ALL MY FAULT SHES GONE BECAUSE OF ME NOT BEING THERE FOR HER."

Sam leaned forward and placed his hands on hers "Miss Jones it's not your fault that your friend has gone missing."

"OF COURSE IT'S MY FAULT I SUGGESTED THE NIGHT I THOUGHT IT WOULD GIVE HER A BREAK BECAUSE SHE HAS BEEN HAVING A LOT OF STRESS RECENTLY."

"What do you mean stress?"

Olivia grabbed a tissue from the tissue box and wiped her tears. "Andrea has been dealing with family problems. Daniel is a lawyer one of top lawyers actually and he works long hours always busy dealing with cases and because of this, he hardly has time for Andrea and their daughter Tiffany. This has been upsetting Andrea because Tiffany wants to have time with her dad but he mostly gets home late when Tiffany is in bed. Andrea wants time with him as well but like I said always busy. He never used to be like that he used to be a small town lawyer until he got promoted. Andrea told me on the night that her family feels like it's drifting apart."

"If Mr Walker is always busy, who looked after Tiffany when Mrs Walker went to the nightclub?"

"Daniel...I know I was surprised when Andrea told me. What happened was that he was able to finish early which is very rare so this means he was able to have some time with Tiffany so I suggested to Andrea that let them two have their father and daughter bonding while you come out and have a girls night with me and Linda."

"Do you know if Mrs Walker has any enemies?"

Olivia's eyes widen "What... enemies... Andrea ...no everybody loves Andrea. She is the most kind, helpful, lovely human being I have ever met."

"Umm you said Mr Walker was a lawyer so I assume he must have had enemies."

"I'm afraid I can't answer that question you will have to ask him that yourself why what are you suggesting." She then had a thought "Wait do you think that whoever took Andrea was to do with Daniel."

"We don't know yet. I got one more question. Mick Norton the homeless man who made a claim recently about Mrs Walker's body glowing white and then she disappeared out of thin air what do you think about that?"

Olivia shakes her head "I think that's crap no one can just vanish in thin air. How do you know that homeless man was just saying all that to get media attention or he might have been involved in her disappearance?"

Sam stands up "Well we can't arrest him without proper evidence that he was involved." He then cleared his throat "Um anyway thank you for answering some of my questions it will very beneficial for the case."

Olivia stands up and folds her arms "This better be the last time you agents come knocking here because I'm getting tired of repeating myself. Come knocking when you find her and when you find that bastard who took her, I hope they get a lifelong sentence so they can rot in jail."

Sam nods "We will do what we can Miss Jones you just have to be patient."

Olivia mumbles to herself as she goes and opens the door. Sam walks out and gives her an encouraging smile "Don't worry Miss Jones we are going to find her." _"Hopefully alive."_ He thought.

The young woman does a small smile "Good luck agent." She then closes the door.

Sam signs _"Ok so far I still got no leads. Wonder how Dean is getting on with the husband."_

* * *

Daniel Walker opens the door and looks at the FBI badge that Dean was holding up causing his eyes to lit up "Is it good news agent?" Dean shakes his head causing Daniel's smile to drop into a frown "Then what are you here for agent?"

"Questions if you don't mind Mr Walker." Dean answers.

Daniel signs "Ok you can come in." Daniel walks off into the kitchen while Dean walks in and closes the door behind him. He walks towards the kitchen where he saw a little girl who looked about six years old with blonde hair, green eyes and a peach colored summer dress on. The girl was sitting by the table doing some drawing. Daniel walked up to her and stroked her hair "Tiffany darling an agent is here."

Tiffany turned with a huge smile on her face "Have they found mommy?" Her dad shakes his head causing her to lower her head the smile vanishing from her face "I want my mommy."

"I know you do sweetie and so do I. The agents are doing their best to find her I'm sure she didn't go far." Daniel was about to stroke her hair again but she slapped his hand away "Leave me alone."

Her dad tilted his head "Darling I know your upset but don't take it out on me."

Tiffany looked at him with anger "She left because of you."

Daniel blushed with embarrassment "Honey we are not doing this now while the agent is here." He then smiles "Now do you want to pack your coloring pencils up and go upstairs because daddy and the agent want to talk privately."

Tiffany started packing her things and slid out of her chair. She paused and looked up to the older Winchester "She's not coming back."

Dean raised his eyebrow "What makes you say that?"

"Mommy was upset with daddy because he is never here he works a lot. Mommy felt lonely."

"Tiffany, come on now upstairs."

Dean shakes his head "Wait what do you mean she felt lonely?"

"She's being stupid." Daniel says "She doesn't know what's going on."

Dean crouched down so he was eye to eye with the child "Don't be an afraid to say anything Tiffany you can tell me."

Tiffany looks up to her dad then back down to Dean "Mommy and daddy keep arguing about daddy's work. One time I was upstairs listening and..." tears started forming in her eyes "Mommy said we are not a family anymore."

"Tiffany for the final time mommy didn't mean that." Daniel said who was starting to look annoyed.

"She did mean it that's why she's gone. Mommy doesn't love me anymore."

Time for daddy Dean to kick in "Tiffany look at me." He says. Tiffany looked at him tears still forming in her eyes. "Tiffany your mom loves you very much."

"You don't know that."

"Oh I do and about what your mom said about not being a family she didn't mean that."

"But"

"Your mom said it in temper we all say in things that we don't mean especially when we are feeling angry."

"Is mommy going to come back?"

Dean bit his lip he didn't know if Andrea was alive or dead but he didn't want the kid to feel worse. "We are going to try our best Tiffany to get your mom back."

"You promise."

Dean nods "I promise."

The little girl holds out her little finger "Pinky promise."

Daniel signs "Tiffany"

Dean laughs a little and holds out his little finger "Pinky promise." They both entwined their little fingers.

A smile forms on the child's face "Thank you agent."

Dean smiles "Now do you want to go upstairs while I talk to daddy." She nods and runs upstairs with her coloring books and pencils. Dean gets up and turns to the lawyer "She's a sweet kid."

Daniel laughs a little "Yeah but she can be a pain sometimes but that's kids for you. Do you have any children if you don't mind me asking?"

Dean hesitated "No but um I was with someone who had a child a boy and I guess you could say he did feel like a son to me."

"Oh...um you want tea or coffee."

"I'm fine thanks."

Daniel points at the table "Have a seat agent." Dean sits down while Daniel sat opposite. "What would you like to ask me about?"

"Tell me about your wife."

Daniel coughs and clears his throat "Andrea is the love of my life.

"Then what's going with you two?"

"I got promoted recently I used to be a small town lawyer but now I'm a top lawyer. Due to this promotion, I got more work on my hands so I rarely get free time to see Andrea and Tiffany. This was bothering Andrea because she told me that Tiffany wanted me she wanted the family together. All I kept on doing was apologizing. One time she said that work has changed me and I asked her what she meant and she said it has changed my behavior."

"A lot of work can change you Mr Walker."

"She said I became distant towards her and Tiffany and I keep making promises and breaking them most of the time. There was this one time when it was Tiffany's Christmas play. I promised her I was going to come but..."

"Let me guess work."

"It was not my fault and Andrea told me that Tiffany was devastated I said I was going to make it up for her."

"But you didn't." Dean then leaned in "Listen Mr Walker I can understand you work a lot but family comes first. You should have gone to your daughter's Christmas party."

"But agent"

Dean raised his hand to stop him "Work can't just take over your life Mr Walker I'm sure you could have told your boss or whoever is in charge of you that you had to leave early."

"You don't know my life agent. Anyway why are we talking about this what's this to do with my wife's disappearance."

"What were you doing the night your wife disappeared?"

"I was Tiffany."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows "Thought you didn't have the time."

"I do finish early but it's very rare. The night before she went missing, that's when me and Andrea had the argument that Tiffany heard. Her friend Olivia suggested that Andrea needed a break from all this. I thought it was a good idea because then I was able to have some father and daughter time with Tiffany."

"Did you hear from Andrea while she was out?"

Daniel shakes his head "No I didn't but I assume she was having fun with her friends. Never would of thought she would of got taken." He then takes a deep breath "But I can't go crying about it I have to stay strong for Tiffany."

"I understand. Do you know if Andrea has any enemies?"

Again Daniel shakes his head "I don't think so everybody loved Andrea."

"What about you?"

"What do you mean what about me?"

"Well you're a lawyer and some lawyers tend to have enemies."

"Agent if I had enemies I would know about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am sure."

"What else was Andrea doing that day before she went out with her friends?"

"Oh um" he thinks for a moment "I remember she told me that she went to the toy shop and brought Tiffany a new teddy bear to go with her teddy bear collection and the rest is just like any other normal day taking Tiffany to school picking her up from school."

"Ok um one more question. Mick Norton the homeless man made a claim recently about what he saw. What do you think about his claim?"

"You what to know what I think, I think his trying to make this whole a thing a joke."

"Why do you think that?"

Daniel folds his arms "Agent his homeless, him making this ridiculous story up will catch people's attention especially then stupid paranormal believers. Probably that man thinks his going to get money from people because they have seen him in the newspaper and the news. I'm a lawyer agent so I look at facts and evidence not silly stories from people like that especially that are very unlikely true." He then looked at Dean "Surely you don't believe him agent."

Dean shakes his head "Of course not."

"Oh good I thought you were like Agent Mulder for a second."

Dean laughs and stands up "Well thank you for your time Mr Walker we will try and do the best we can to finding your wife."

Daniel rises from his seat "I hope you find her as soon as possible agent. This house is not the same without her and I keep worrying that something horrible might be happening to her."

Dean puts his hand on the lawyer's shoulder "I know your worried Mr Walker but continue staying strong for your daughter."

He nods "I will" Daniel walks to the door and opens it letting Dean walk out. "Call me if anything happens I need to know everything."

Dean nods "Of course Mr Walker."

Then the door closes. Dean walks towards the Impala and gets in. He gets his phone out of his pocket and searches for his brother on the contact list. Finally finding the right number, he presses the button and the phone starts ringing. Then suddenly a voice came though "Hey you got anything?"

"Um yeah I got some things but nothing really to do with that hooded figure."

"What did you find out?"

"Well Sam the husband is a lawyer who hardly has time to see his family. Um the night before Andrea disappeared, the couple had an argument about his work and that upset the daughter massively. On the night she went missing, Daniel was with Tiffany. He thinks that him and his wife have no enemies."

"Did you find out what Andrea was doing on that day before she went to the nightclub?"

"Not much just taking and picking her daughter up from school and going to the toy shop buying her a new teddy bear for her teddy bear collection."

"Wait... did you say toy shop?"

"Um yeah why"

"Well after I saw Miss Jones I went to the local police station and looked through some case files and it seems that Andrea is the not the only one who has gone missing in this town."

"Really"

"Uh huh there have been two other people who have gone missing in the last few months. The first one is Mark Williamson who was a delivery driver and he used to delivery toys to the local toy shop and on the day he went missing, he went to the toy shop to do a delivery and later on he was gone."

"Who's the other one?"

"The other is Lucy Green she used to help out at the toy shop. On the day she went missing, she quit the toy shop not sure why but in the evening she went to the local bar and the bartender said that when Lucy left, no one saw her since."

"Mmmm interesting so it seems that the people who have gone missing have all been to the local toy shop and at night they go missing. Sammy I think we got a lead."

"Yes by the look of it umm the toy shop is called Miss Peterson's World of Toys and it is owned by a woman called Miss Peterson."

"Well I think we should go and have a chat with Miss Peterson."

"I will text you the address and I will meet you there."

"Ok see you there" The call ended and Dean immediately received a text from his brother. Dean grinned at the text and he put his phone away "Ok Miss Peterson let's see if you know anything."


	4. Chapter 3

Sam was waiting outside the toy shop until he saw the Impala parking up. Dean got out of the car and walked towards his brother. "Ok so this is the toy shop."

Sam looks up at the sign and nods "Yes that's right Miss Peterson's World of Toys."

"Right well we better go and speak to this Miss Peterson." The brothers walk to the door getting their FBI badges out. Sam opens the door letting his brother walk in first. "Aww thanks Sammy." Dean said with a smile. Sam shakes his head and walks in behind him. The shop was full of toys both old fashioned and modern. As Sam was looking at the toys, a toy clown was flying towards his face causing him to jump back and hitting it with his fist. Sam took some deep breaths while his brother stood there laughing at him "Your still scared of clowns even to this day." Sam turned and gave him a hard glare causing Dean to laugh even more.

"Quit messing around we got to find the owner." Sam says.

Dean grins "Easy we just have to ring this bell on this table right here." Dean goes up to the table and rings the bell. "Miss Peterson, FBI we just want to ask you a few questions." There was no answer. Dean rings the bell again "Miss Peterson, FBI."

"She might not be here." Sam says.

"Or she's just ignoring us." Dean says.

Suddenly the door opens and an old lady walks in closing the door behind her. This old lady had short white hair, oval glasses, a lilac cardigan, a white top, a lilac skirt and black shoes. The old lady gives both brothers a smile "Oh I'm so sorry gentleman I was busy sorting storage out."

"It's ok umm are you Miss Peterson?"Sam asks.

The old lady nods "Yes that's me um who might you gentleman be?"

The Winchesters hold up their FBI badges "Agent Aguilera this is my partner Agent Spears we just want to ask you some questions."

"Oh yes of course um you gentleman want anything to drink or eat."

"No thank you" they both said unison.

She smiles at them "Very well gentleman what would you like to know?"

Sam puts his badge away "Miss Peterson we would like to ask you about..."

She interrupts him "Gentleman, call me Mabel."

"Very well then um Mabel we would like to ask you about Andrea Walker."

Mabel's smile immediately vanishes. "Oh Andrea"

"Yes what do you know about her?"

"Andrea used to come in my toy shop to get toys for her daughter Tiffany...Poor Tiffany she must be missing her mom terribly."

"She is" Dean says.

Mabel shakes her head "Poor girl she shouldn't have to go through something like that. When I saw on the news about Andrea I was gobsmacked, who on earth would want to take a lovely, innocent woman like that."

"Unfortunately, we have people like that in the world." Sam says.

"I know God would be disgusted by all this."

 _"Yeah but the big man doesn't want to intervene."_ Dean thought.

"Why did it have to Andrea she's already been through so much stress recently."

Sam raised his eyebrow "You know about Mrs Walker's issues."

Mabel nods "Oh yes she used to tell me about it."

"Why?" Dean asks.

"Probably because I'm an understanding person and I have known Andrea and her family for a long time."

"How long"

"Since their daughter Tiffany was a baby."

"So six years." Sam says.

"Something like that. Sometimes when she came to buy toys for Tiffany, she would start crying because she's had enough of her husband's work. I tried my best to give her advice but I mostly felt useless because what can I do I'm just an old lady who works in a toy shop. I can't make her husband change his work hours."

"On the day she went missing, she went to your toy shop and brought her daughter a teddy bear correct."

Mabel looked at Sam and nodded "Yes that is correct."

"Did she seem strange to you?" Dean asks.

Mabel shakes her head "Strange no I don't think so but she was a bit better that day because she was going out with her friends that night while her husband was staying and looking after Tiffany." She then signs "Poor love going out to enjoy herself and then she gets taken."

"I looked through some past cases recently and I found that there was two other people who went missing in this town and they all went to your toy shop on the day they went missing."

"Oh really"

"Yes. Tell me about Lucy Green."

Mabel puts her hand on her mouth"Oh my goodness Lucy that was quite a while back. Lucy very lovely girl she used to work for me until she... quit."

"Why did she quit?" Dean asks.

"Boyfriend troubles"

Sam furrowed his eyebrows "Boyfriend troubles."

"Yes from what I remember she was going out with someone called Ethan Parker. When she used to work here, she was always talking about him nonstop it was quite cute actually it reminded me back in my young days. One day when she was working here, she was very quiet. I asked what was wrong but she didn't want to talk about. I did eventually get the answer out of her when she broke down crying... Ethan cheated on her."

"Ouch no wonder she was upset." Dean says.

"You should have seen her she was heartbroken. The next day, it was Lucy's day off and I was out on my lunch break until suddenly I saw him. I saw Ethan; I knew it was him because she has showed me tons of photos. I decided to go up to him and a have a few words."

"What did you say?" Sam asks.

"I told him you broke her heart and I told him to stay away from her she deserved better. Shorty after I had a word with him, I was in the shop sorting the shelves out and then Lucy came stomping in with fury on her face. She shouted at me saying why did I get involved its none of my business and I said I was just trying to help because I knew she was scared to tell him how she felt so I did it for her. Lucy wouldn't listen to me and then that's when she quit. When I found out she went missing, I myself was heartbroken because she felt like a daughter to me."

Sam nods "I know it must be hard going down memory lane Mabel but we would like to ask you about one more person."

"Go on then agent tell me."

"Mark Williamson."

Mabel winces at that name "Oh Mark sweet Mark bless his soul."

"Tell me about him."

She looks at Sam and nods "Mark was my delivery driver; he used to deliver toys to me. He was definitely a gentleman I'm surprised he never got a girlfriend."

"Don't tell me he had relationship troubles as well." Dean says.

"He couldn't get into a proper relationship I think because he was so shy but he used to chat to me I think because he knew me very well but." She then giggled "I'm way too old for him. I remember he always used to say I got a date and I used to be so happy for him but ever date he had, the woman would say I will get back to you and they never did."

"Poor man." Dean says.

Mabel nods "Yes poor man indeed."

"What was he doing with you on the day he went missing?" Sam asks.

"Delivering toys and telling me about another disaster date. God that must have been his seventh date, that's when I just felt really sorry for him he was such a handsome man I know he was shy but surely there must of been a woman that would be able to understand him. When I found out he went missing that truly hit me I loved that man he was so sweet." Tears started forming in her eyes "Lucy Green, Mark Williamson and now Andrea Walker they have all gone missing... I must be cursed or something because everyone that is going missing are all involved with me."

"That's what we don't understand." Sam says.

"Do you have any enemies?" Dean asks.

"Well I probably annoyed Ethan that day but I don't think its him because he wouldn't know the other people that come to me." She then shakes her head "No agents I can't think of anyone."

Dean looks at her "Do you know Mick Norton?"

"Umm I have seen him on the news but that's about it."

"You heard what he said recently?"

"Yes I have and I don't believe a word it."

 _"What a surprise another disbeliever."_ Dean thought.

"Thank you for your time Mabel sorry we had to put you through that." Sam says.

A smile appears back on her face "Oh its fine gentleman I hope you find them. Thinking about them now is making me miss them so much." She then looked at Dean with a grin "You're quite a handsome man I bet you got your lucky lady already."

Dean blushes "Um no I'm single."

Her mouth drops open "Are you serious?" He nods causing her to sign "What is with all these handsome men being single... wait don't tell me your shy like Mark."

Sam chuckles a little "Shy... him he makes a move on every woman he sees."

Dean turns and glares at him causing the old lady to giggle "Don't worry honey your day will hopefully come to find the woman of your dreams. Mark could have had the same if he was still here."

Dean nods "Umm yeah maybe one day."

Mabel eyes him up and down "You know what you remind me of agent?"

"What do I remind you off?"

She grins "You remind me of a Ken doll."

Sam snorted while Dean blushes even more "A Ken doll."

"Yes a Ken doll because you look too perfect. If I was young I would definitely make my move on you." She winked at him causing Dean's face to turn completely pink with embarrassment.

"Um I think we better get going now." Dean said quickly as he was hurrying to the door.

Mabel leaned in to the younger Winchester and whispered "I think I embarrassed your partner."

Sam chuckles "Again thank you for your time Mabel we will let you know if we have news ok."

Mabel nods "Oh yes keep me updated."

Dean opens the door and looks at his brother "Hey you coming." Mabel giggles while Sam was walking to the door. Mabel gave them a wave and then the door closes. Dean walks quickly to his car and gets in while Sam walks to the other side and gets in. "Ok what do you think?"

Sam shrugs "She seems nice."

Dean nods agreeing with him "She just seems like a typical sweet old lady."

"Maybe there is someone who is targeting her. They could be taking the people close to her because they are trying to destroy her."

Dean nods again "That seems likely so far."

"Well we can go and find a motel room I got the cases from the police station I might be able to find something."

"Well you do that Sammy I'm going to the bar. Research not my thing."

Sam signs "Yeah don't we know that." He then grins "You might find your Barbie at the bar Ken."

Dean glares at him "Dude shut up I'm not a Ken doll."

"Mabel said you were."

"Ahem Ken dolls are this big." He shows with his hands the approximate height "I'm way bigger than that."

Sam frowns at him "Dude, when she meant you look like one she wasn't referring to height."

Dean rolls his eyes "Well I'm much better looking than a Ken doll." He then started up the car "Let's get to the motel I want to get out of this suit."

* * *

It was late at night and Dean was walking out of the bar with a frown on his face _"I can't believe that bartender wasn't interested in me how can you say no to this handsome face."_ He thought. He was walking towards his Baby until he heard a noise that caused him to pause. Dean looked round but there was no one here expect him. _"Must have been from the bar."_ He continued walking to his car and then he got his keys out.

Finding the right key, he unlocked his car. He opened the door and gasped. There was the black hooded figure sitting in his car. The figure turned its head slowly towards him. Without hesitation Dean got his gun out and aimed it at the figure "HEY GET OUT OF MY CAR." The figure didn't move a muscle and still remained seated. This infuriated Dean even more. No one goes in his Baby expect him and his brother. "I SAID GET OUT OF MY CAR." The figure raised its hand pointing it at him and then it started speaking.

"Oh no you don't" Dean was about to fire but then his arm became stiff, he looked at his hand "What the"The figure came out of the Impala and continued speaking the foreign language. _"That thing is chanting."_ He thought. Dean used his other arm to grab the gun from his frozen arm and he aimed it at the figure. Again he was to fire but then his other arm went stiff. _No this can't be happening"_ The figure took the gun out of his hand and placed it in their pocket.

Eventually, Dean couldn't move any part of his body he was completely was about to scream until he noticed his body was glowing. Dean eyes widen "No no not me not me." Dean shifted his eyes towards the figure "YOUR NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS. MY BROTHER WILL FIND ME AND HE WILL KILL YOU." The figure ignored him and continued chanting. The glow on Dean's body increased causing him to close his eyes and then flash.

Dean Winchester was gone.

* * *

Dean's eyes snapped open and gave out a groan. His head was pounding. Remembering what happened; Dean immediately got to his feet and looked round. Wherever he was it was too dark to identity even his trained eyes couldn't help him. _"I got to get out of here"_ he thought. He started walking forward but then paused. There was no more ground after that. Dean backed away _"Where the hell am I. Am I on the edge of a cliff."_ He then had a thought _"No I can't be it doesn't feel like rock under me."_ He crouched down and felt the floor it felt like wood. He got back up confusion on his face.

Dean decided to turn and walk the opposite direction but he ended up bumping into something soft. Dean put his hand on the soft thing. It was definitely soft. As he moved his hand upwards, he felt something different. It felt like silk. Dean let go of it and furrowed his eyebrows "What the hell is this." He put his hands in his pockets and then he felt his phone. He signs with relief as he gets his phone out. He presses the button and no battery appears on the screen. "Well that's just great." He mutters as he puts his phone back in his pocket.

"AWW I SEE YOUR AWAKE."

Dean jumped and covered his ears. Who the hell was that and why were they shouting. Suddenly, the darkness was replaced with light. Dean blinked a few times and looked up. Horror appeared on Dean's face when he realized what that soft thing was. It was a teddy bear a giant teddy beat and the silk was its bow tie. Too shocked for words, Dean started backing away from the teddy bear. Forgetting about the lost of ground, he fell and landed into something soft. This wasn't as soft as the teddy bear yet it wasn't as hard as the wood.

"Good job I caught you sweetheart otherwise every bone would have broke in your body." That sounded like it was coming from above Dean. Dean gulped and slowly looked up. Looking down at him was the toy shop owner Mabel but something was wrong she was bigger. Dean's mouth dropped open. He quickly got up and looked up again at her moon sized face. _"Wait if that's her face then am I standing on...no I can't be"_ He looked down and saw he was on her hand her frigging hand. Dean turned and saw what he was standing on when he woke up. It was a wooden desk top. He suddenly felt his hair being stroked. His eyes looked straight up and saw Mabel stroking his hair with her finger "Its ok darling relax I'm not going to hurt you." She then put him back on to the desk top and went down so she was eye level with him

"Now... how is my Ken doll."


	5. Chapter 4

The alarm goes off causing the younger Winchester to wake up. Sam yawned as he got out of bed. He did some stretches until he noticed the other bed had no sleeping brother on it. " _He must be in the bathroom_ " he thought as he went to door and peered in. Sam was wrong the bathroom was empty. Furrowing his eyebrows Sam went and looked outside but there was no sign of Dean or the Impala. Sam got his phone out and searched for his brother's number. Finally finding his brother's number, he pressed the button but the call went straight to voicemail. Sam tried again but the same thing happened. _"I bet his still at the bar."_ Sam thought _"Bet he had too much to drink and passed out."_ Sam signs _"Good job the bar is not that far from here I'm going to have to go and get him."_ Sam got himself washed and dressed and he grabbed his bags and walked out of the door.

After a little walk, Sam finally reached the local bar. _"I swear Dean could have just walked to the bar it wasn't that far._.. _but then that's Dean for you he has to take the car almost everywhere."_ As soon as Sam walked in the car park, he noticed the Impala was there. Sam walks up to the car and looks in the window. Dean was not there. Sam nods _"Yeah you definitely must have passed out in the bar."_ Sam walked to the bar and opened the door.

There was a woman in there who was sweeping. She looked up at Sam and frowned "Sir did you not read the sign outside we are closed."

"Sorry I didn't realize um I'm looking for my brother. Is there anyone here that got too drunk and passed out here for the night?"

The woman shakes her head "We got one person here his right over there." The woman points at a man who looked about in his mid- forties who was passed out on the snooker table. "Is that your brother?"

Sam shakes his head. "No is there anyone else?"

"No like I said there's only that guy and boy didn't he get pissed last night."

"Oh...um"

The woman put her broom down and walked up to him "Do you have a photo?"

"Um yeah"

"May I see?"

"Um yes of course." Sam gets a photo out of his pocket and shows it to the woman.

The woman nods "Oh yeah I saw him last night." She laughs a little "He wouldn't leave me alone."

Sam puts the photo away "What do you mean?"

"He wouldn't stop flirting with me."

Sam laughs a little "That's my brother for you."

The woman shakes her head "Oh god I always get the men flirting with me with the same old chat up lines but that's what you get for being a bartender."

"Oh you're the bartender here."

"Uh huh the name is Mandy"

Sam held out his hand "Um nice to meet you Mandy."

She looked down at the hand and snorted "Oh please no need for the polite handshakes honey it's not my thing."

"Oh ok um did my brother try it on with anyone else?"

"No only me. I will admit your brother is handsome but his looks are not going to make me fall into his arms."

Sam frowns "Oh did he go out alone?"

"Yeb he gave up with me." She then giggled "He walked out with a right frown on his face."

 _"Shit this is not good."_ Sam thought. "Umm do you have a security camera?"

Mandy nods "Yeah right this way." Sam follows the bartender into the other room. It was full of computers. Mandy sits down and starts typing "Ok let's rewind to last night...ah here we are that's your brother right."

Sam leans forward and nods "Yeah that's him."

Mandy tilts her head "His looking around."

"He must have heard something."

Mandy shrugs "Oh well it must nothing because his continued walking."

On the screen, Dean was getting his keys out and searching for the car key. After finding the right key he unlocked the door, he gasped by what he saw. Dean got his gun out and aimed inside the car. Sam started getting worried "Someone was in the Impala but how Dean had the keys."

"And the windows don't look smashed." Mandy says.

"Can you zoom in?"

She nods and zooms in. "Yeah I was right no windows was smashed." They still couldn't see what Dean was aiming at but they saw his mouth moving. "His talking"

"Talking his probably more shouting he would be furious that someone is in his car. Do you have an audio?"

"No sorry "

 _"Damm it"_ Sam thought

"Wait what's he doing?"

Sam looks at the screen and sees his brother using his arm to grab the gun out of his other arm but Dean still didn't shoot the gun. Sam then realized that the person that was coming out of the Impala was the black hooded figure."Oh shit"

Mandy flinched when she saw the figure "It's happening again."

Sam looks at her "You know about this."

"Yes this figure appeared before on the security camera when Lucy Green got taken." Suddenly the video went static. Sam and Mandy couldn't see a thing. "Damm it"she said as she was typing "This is exactly what happened when Lucy went missing." The video came back and Dean was gone. However the figure still remained and it was putting something in a bag. Then it walked off.

Sam started getting anxious. His brother has been taken or worse he could be dead. He shakes his head _"No he can't be I don't believe that. Whatever that thing is we know it was likely chanting because Nick said it spoke a foreign language so it must have sent Dean somewhere."_

Mandy turned and gave Sam a worried look "I am so sorry." Sam was clenching his fists so hard his knuckles were turning white. Mandy got up from the chair "You got to report this to the police."

Sam shakes his head "No I got to find him."

"Do you want to be the next one to join the missing people's list."

Sam turns away and walks out the room. _"I don't understand. We thought it would be people close to Mabel that are getting taken. Dean barely knew her."_

"Hey if you're not going to report it then I will." Mandy shouted.

Sam turns to her "Don't report anything I got this."

"But"

"I SAID DON'T"

Mandy put her hands on her hips "You're not thinking straight."

Sam signs "The police can't handle this."

She gave him a funny look "Who are you?"

"It's none of your concern." Sam snaps. He opens the main door and walks out. Sam walks up to the Impala and checks the door. It was still unlocked. Sam gets in and finds the car keys. He starts the engine. "Don't worry Dean I'm going to find you."

* * *

"Now...how is my Ken doll."

Dean stood there still speechless for words. It was still a lot to take in for Dean. One minute he was in the car park the next minute his about five inches tall and standing on a wooden desk top. _"Surely I must be on drugs"_ he thought. Dean then looked at the hand that he fell on " _No Dean I don't think your on any drugs this is real...Jesus Christ this is real. I am now the size of a doll."_ Dean started trembling he was panicking. " _How the hell am I going to get out of here, how am I going to get to Sam."_

"Oh sweetie you must be terrified it is a lot to take in." Mabel says. She reached to him, Dean reacted like a bullet, jumping away from the massive hand that was coming right at him.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME." He cried out.

Mabel froze and put her hand down "Dear there's nothing to be afraid of. I just told you I won't hurt you." She tried again, Dean sprinted off and hid behind the teddy bear. He felt so stupid, he has fought so many things in his life and yet his hiding from an old lady.

 _"But this is different Dean, you were your normal six ft self when you fought them son of bitches in the past. This...this is so screwed up. I won't even be able to win a fight against a frigging bug."_

"Now now no need for hiding." Mabel says as she picks up the teddy bear. Dean had no choice but to face her. His mouth was the only thing his got right now. He looked way up at the Statue of Liberty version of the toy shop owner and folded his arms.

"Why did you do this to me?"

"I did it for your own good." She answered.

"What do you mean for my own good."

"I'm going to give you a better life."

"A better life what being a size of a frigging doll."

"You will understand when I explain it to you." She takes a deep breath "Lucy, Mark and Andrea. I took them."

"You...you were the black hooded figure."

"Yes I was"

"How did you... your old"

"I may look old but I don't act old."

"You lying Son of a BITCH. You fooled us."

Mabel grins "Well it wasn't hard who would suspect an old lady."

Dean's anger turned into worry "Are they dolls as well?"

She nods "You see Lucy, Mark and Andrea. They were all having sad lives. Lucy got cheated on, Mark couldn't find a woman and Andrea's family was falling apart. So I did a spell which shrunk them all and I have given them a better life."

"You're a witch."

"Something like that only started doing it recently."

Dean shakes his head "And you're planning on giving me a better life."

"That's right"

"But you knew their problems. Why did you take me you barely know me?"

"You were single"

"So the agent I was with was single."

"Yeah but I saw your pain."

Dean furrows his eyebrows "What do you mean?"

"I'm a good judge of character when I first saw you, you looked like a type of person that has been through a lot."

Dean shakes his head "You don't know me."

"Mmm your agent partner, I think his more than just a partner. Last night when I did my chanting, you said that your brother was going to find you and kill me. Something tells me that your agent partner is actually your brother."

"You don't know anything"

"I take that as yes then and something tells me your not agents because you didn't seem freaked out when I started chanting it was like you been in this situation before."

Dean finally gave in "Ok your right my partner is my brother and we are hunters."

Mabel grins "I knew something wasn't right with you two I had a feeling."

"You did the wrong thing taking a hunter."

"What you going to do kick me in the finger. This is good for you it will be great to be out of the hunting life."

Dean frowns at her "But I don't understand, my brother has been through pain but you only took me."

She shrugs "I was more drawn to you and you look so cute that size."

"I mean what I said last night my brother will figure it out and he will kill you."

"Mmm we will see about that."

Dean glares "Where are they?"

"Oh the others oh let me show you." She walks and takes a painting off the wall revealing a secret door. She gets a key out and unlocks it. As she was opening it, Dean's mouth drops open. On a shelf was the three people that went missing. They were in three individual boxes. There was no movement from any of them and their eyes were closed.

"You call this a better life being stuck in a frigging box."

"They are sleeping." Mabel says with a smile. "I give them sleeping pills obviously I only give them a little bit because of their size and it helps them drift off to sleep. When they wake up, I put them in their doll house where they socialize. You know I think Mark should try and get involved with Lucy and maybe you could try with Andrea."

Dean looked at her with disgust "You are the craziest son of bitch I have ever met."

"Now now no need to be mean." She suddenly dumped a pile of clothes next to the older Winchester. "Now we have to get you out of these horrible clothes. It's not very doll like."

Dean walked to the pile clothes. He took one look and he felt like he was going to be sick. The pile of clothes contained a bright blue striped top with white trousers and black shoes."I'm not wearing that."

"I picked it especially for you."

"I SAID I'M NOT WEARING THAT." In anger he picked up the clothes and threw them at the toy owner."

Mabel frowns as she takes the trousers off her nose "You're quite a hard one. The others were very willing."

"Probably because they were frigging terrified of you"

Mabel shakes her head "Don't be silly." She puts the clothes back on the desk top "Now I'm not going to ask you again "Put them on."

Dean folds his arms giving her a very hard glare "Screw you"

From Mabel's perspective, that glare was the least intimidating glare she has ever seen. "Dear oh dear, you may look cute but you certainly don't act cute. I think you need a time out."

Dean started waving his arms frantically "I AM NOT A FRIGGING CHILD. MY NAME IS DEAN WINCHESTER AND I AM A HUNTER. IF I WAS MY NORMAL SIZE RIGHT NOW ,YOU WOULD BE DEAD."

Mabel grins, "Dean Winchester so that's your name so much for your name being Spears. She leaned forward and made a grab for Dean before he could run again. She raised him to her face. Dean gulped as he looked down and saw he was high up. "Not so tough now are you Dean Winchester." Dean hated being high up in the air but he didn't want to give the woman satisfaction. Putting on a brave face he looked at the woman's huge hazel eyes.

"Is that the best you got."

Mabel laughs "Oh I can do so much more." She clears her throat "LUCIFER COME HERE."

Dean stiffened at that name " _Lucifer what the hell is he doing here."_

However instead of a man walking in, a black and white cat came running in. The cat purred at his mistress. Mabel smiles "Dean meet my cat Lucifer."

Dean looked down at the cat and frowned "You named your cat after Satan."

Mabel nods "Uh huh always found my cat a little bit of a devil." A wicked smile appeared on her face "Now if you don't behave yourself and not appreciate this life I'm offering to you. You can be Lucifer's breakfast. It's your choice." The cat licked his lips and growled at Dean causing him to swallow with fear. Getting eaten by a cat that would be embarrassing for him, Dean Winchester one of most famous hunters has got eaten by a house cat.

Dean looked back at Mabel and signed "Fine I will do what you want."

"Wise choice Dean very wise choice." She says. Mabel puts Dean back down on the desk top and points at the clothes "Now put them on." As Dean was picking the trousers up, the bell rang. Mabel signs "Great now I got customers to deal with." She closes the secret door and puts the painting back on the wall. "When I get back you better have them clothes on otherwise you're in big trouble." Dean nods. Mabel smiles "Good man." She walks out and closes the door behind her. Although the door was closed, Dean was able to hear the conversations."Aww Karen how are you."

"I'm good Mabel"

"How's little Zoe"

"Happy as always...Have you got the delivery?"

"Oh yes its out in the back."

Dean looked across the room and saw a bag with the name Zoe on it." Dean grins _"I think I found my escape route."_ Lucifer was still growling at him causing Dean to frown _"But first I got to deal with you."_ Not far away from him was a ball of wool. That gave Dean an idea "Cats love balls of wool" he walks up to the ball and rolls it off the table. The cat went up to the ball and gave it a sniff. He then moved it around with his paws. The cat immediately fell in love with the ball and began playing with it."Right that's you sorted. Now to the bag."

On the floor there was box full of teddy bears. Dean saw this as a soft landing. As the conversation was going on outside, Dean takes a deep breath and jumps off the desk top landing on the teddy bears. He climbs out of the box and jumps off landing on the ground. Lucifer was still distracted by the ball causing Dean to sign with relief. Knowing this was going to be a long run, Dean ran as fast as he could to the bag before Mabel comes in.

Finally reaching the bag, Dean bends his knees and jumps as high as he could. Catching the handle of the bag, Dean swings himself into the bag. Letting go of the handle, he drops in and lands on to something hard. Looking what he landed on, he landed on a box with a Barbie doll in it."Sorry Barbie but I'm tagging along."He says as he tries to hide himself behind the box.

"Well Karen that was some news I'm so proud of Zoe I bet she had a wonderful voice when she was performing in her school play."

"Oh she did Mabel she did."

"I suppose I better get the delivery for the little pop star I can't keep her waiting."

"Zoe has been jumping up and down in the car she's always wanted this doll."

"Just give me a sec." Mabel opens the door and picks up the bag. She returns to the woman with a smile "Here you one beautiful doll for a beautiful little girl."

Karen laughs "Thank you Mabel she's going to love it."

"Tell her I said hello... how's the older one Vanessa?"

Karen rolls her eyes "Just being a typical teenager always grumpy."

Mabel chuckles "Oh dear. She will grow out of it eventually."

Karen nods "Anyway good seeing you Mabel, Hope you have a lovely day."

"I hope you have a lovely day as well Karen. Next time you see me, tell me what Zoe thought of her present."

"I will. Bye Mabel."

"Bye bye Karen."

Karen opens the door and walks out. Dean did a fist pump relieved that he managed to get out of there without being caught. Karen walks to her car and gets in.

"Did you get mommy did you get it." Zoe says jumping up and down with excitement.

Karen turns to her daughter and smiles "Yes I got it honey I will give it to you when we get home."

Zoe slumps back in the car seat "But mommy."

"I will give it to you when you get home ok sweetie."

"Oh ok mommy."

"Good" Karen puts the bag in the seat next to her. Dean slumped back and relaxed _"Ok it's just a family. As soon as I reach their home, the first thing I'm looking for is a frigging phone to call Sam. I got to make sure I don't get caught."_ Karen starts the engine and drives off.

As Dean was off with this family, the Impala arrived outside the toy shop.


	6. Chapter 5

Mabel was about to go out of the back until the door opened. "Mabel I need to talk to you."

 _"Oh the so called agent is here."_ She thought as she turned and smiled at him "Agent" she then frowned "Where's your partner?"

"His gone missing" Sam says.

Mabel put her hand on her mouth pretending to look shocked "Oh my goodness. When did this happen?"

"Last night."

"But how...why"

"I don't know but I think my partner's disappearance is connected to the others who went missing."

Mabel leaned on her table "This is all my fault."

Sam shakes his head "Don't say that."

"But it is. Everyone that has gone missing has all been to my toy shop on the day they went missing." Her eyes widen "What if your next."

Sam puts his hand on the toy owner's shoulder "There is a chance that could happen."

"No no this is not fair. Your partner did nothing wrong he was just doing his job."

"I know" Sam says "We thought someone might have taken them three people because they were close to you but my partner didn't hardly know you."

Mabel shakes her head "Curse that person who is doing this. They must be sick in the head."

Sam then had an idea "Do you mind if I take a look round."

"What round the shop?"

"I would to look in the storage room."

Mabel gave him a confused look "Why do you need to look in there?"

"Um well I thought whoever the kidnapper is maybe they got some hidden camera or hidden microphone somewhere in the toyshop so they would be able to spy on you."

Mabel shakes her head "I know my shop from the back of my hand and I'm sure I have got no hidden cameras or microphones."

"You might be surprised."

Mabel signs "Ok but I don't think it's a good idea to go in the storage room because it's very messy in there so it would be hard to look round. Maybe you can look in there later."

"I would like to look in there now Mabel... please."Sam got up and walked to the storage door. He was about to turn the knob until Mabel interrupted him "Agent have a look around the shop first while I go in there and tidy up."

"Mabel the mess won't bother me. I want to look in there." Before Mabel could respond, Sam opened the door and walked in. Mabel shuts her eyes dreading on what was going to happen. "It doesn't seem that messy in here." She's opens the eyes and furrows her eyebrows _"Huh"_ she thought as she followed in behind. She froze when she saw her doll was gone. _"What where did he go?"_ she thought with worry. _"That so called agent has only got to find him and I will be ruined."_

Sam was actually looking for any hex bags. He paused when he saw a black and white cat playing with a ball of wool. "Oh you have a cat?"

"Um yes I have."

"What's the cat's name?"

 _"Better not say his real name."_ She thought "Um my cat is called Lulu."

"Lulu huh" Sam bends down and as he was about to stroke the cat. The cat flinched by the contact and growled at the younger Winchester. "Ok ok sorry." Sam says as goes back up.

Mabel giggles "Don't mind him he doesn't like people very much."

"Oh...right." He says as he continues looking in boxes while Mabel stood there fidgeting with her fingers.

"You found anything?" She asks.

"No nothing."

She laughs a little "See I told you there's nothing."

"Let me check the walls."

Mabel frowns. "The walls"

"Yes the walls there could usually be found there." He then turned to the painting "Do you mind If I look behind here."

"Um yes but allow me to check if there is anything."

"No its ok I want to check."

"The painting can't come off." She lies.

"Why"

"It's been screwed on to the wall. This means there is no way there would be anything behind there."

"You never know."

 _"I wish I can just grab him and throw him out the shop."_ She thought. Sam goes up to the painting until Mabel comes charging up to it putting her hand on the painting. "Allow me agent." She removes the painting slightly just so Sam can put his hand through. Sam has a feel around but there was nothing.

"No nothing behind here."

She puts the painting back and smiles at him "See nothing."

They both walk out of the storage room. Sam looks at her and frowns "You ok Mabel."

"Of course I'm fine why you asking."

"Since I came in you have been acting quite jittery."

"Oh its nerves, I just been so nervous about all these disappearances I'm worried about who might be next."

Sam put his hand on her shoulder "I'm going to sort this out. There's not going to be another disappearance.

She gives him a fake smile "Oh I have faith in you agent."

"Mabel I know you said that you think Ethan Parker wouldn't do a thing like this but so far he seems the likely suspect."

She tilts her head "What makes you say that?"

"Lucy Green was the first one to go missing so how do you know that Ethan might have taken his revenge further because of you intervening into his and Lucy's business."

"I never thought of that. Oh my god I wished I never got involved but I felt like I was doing the right thing standing up for Lucy."

"Like I said Mabel it's not your fault you did nothing wrong."

She suddenly became furious "If it is that Ethan Parker. Then I say he deserves to go to hell."

"I don't know if it is him yet it seems likely."

She raises her finger at him "You go round there agent and keep bugging him until he confesses."

"But Mabel, don't try and intervene with this because if it is Ethan you could be in risk of danger."

She shakes her head "Don't worry I won't do anything stupid I will let you do your job...agent."

Sam nods "Sorry I had to look round I just had to make sure."

"Oh yes of course I understand."

Sam walks to the door "I will let you know if I have any good news." She smiles at him as he goes out and closes the door. She continued the smile until Sam got into the car and drove off. Checking if he was definitely gone, Mabel then quickly went into the storage room and started searching for her doll.

"WHERE ARE YOU DEAN WINCHESTER." She shouts out. "THERE IS NO WAY YOU COULD HIDE FROM ME FOR LONG." After checking every single part of the room, there was no sign of him anywhere. Anger started rising inside her. He was gone one of her dolls was gone. Lucifer came up to her and nuzzled against her leg. She kicked him off her causing the cat to wince. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT. YOU WERE ON GUARD DUTY MAKING SURE HE DOESN'T GET AWAY." The cat put his head down in shame but his owner showed no sympathy for him, "AND NOW LOOK WHAT HAPPENED HIS GONE. SOMEONE HAS ONLY GOT TO FIND HIM AND HE WILL TELL THEM EVERYTHING THEN I WILL BE EXPOSED." She then had a thought "If he is out there maybe he might not survive for long because come on how you can get anywhere being five inches tall". She goes and leans on the desk top and takes some breaths. "Hopefully his brother will go round to Mr Parker's house and kill him and Dean will be dead before he can open his mouth."

* * *

Karen presses the door bell and waited with her daughter by her side. The door opened revealing a man who had a big smile on his face "There's my girl."

Karen laughs "Yes Nick your girl is here."

Nick then looks down at Zoe "How's my princess?"

Zoe beamed at him "I'm very happy."

He laughs "That's what I like to hear." He steps to the side letting them come through. Dean was so tempted to look out of the bag but he didn't want to be at risk of getting caught so he remained hidden.

"Nick...Nick. Mommy brought me the doll I was talking about."

Nick clasped his hands together "Did she now"

"Yes go on mommy show him."

Karen puts her hand in the bag, Dean jumped back as the long stretched fingers were approaching him. She picked up the box with the Barbie doll in it and showed it to her boyfriend.

Nick put his hand on his chest "Wow she's so beautiful but not as beautiful as you buttercup." Zoe giggles as he started ruffling her hair.

Karen puts the doll back in the bag "Where's Vanessa?"

"Oh Vanessa she's upstairs." Nick turns towards the stairs "VANESSA YOUR MOM AND YOUR SISTER IS HERE." Someone then appeared on the top of the stairs. She had long brown hair tied into a pony tail, black eye liner, pale pink lipstick, a purple vest top with black leggings.

She came down the stairs and smiled at her mom. "Hey mom"

"Hi Vanessa"

She then looked down at her little sister "Hey sis"

"Hey Vanessa, mommy brought me a doll you want to see." Vanessa didn't answer question she instead turned around and started walking towards the kitchen.

Nick waves at her "Hey Vanessa are you going to say hello to me. You haven't said a word to me all day." She ignored him and continued walking in the kitchen. After grabbing a can of coke from the fridge, she came out and started heading for the stairs.

Karen signs "Vanessa can you stop acting like this."

Vanessa turned to her "I'm not doing anything mom."

"I'm not stupid Vanessa your ignoring Nick on purpose."

Vanessa shrugs "I don't know what you're talking about mom." She walks up the stairs and then there was a bang.

"VANESSA. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU STOP BANGING YOUR DOOR WHEN YOU CLOSE IT."Karen shouted out.

 _"I had to get myself involved with a family who is full of drama."_ Dean thought miserably.

Nick signs "its ok darling just leave her be."

Karen looks at him "It's not fair on you Nick she needs to grow up."

"She's probably not used to the idea of me moving in recently."

"Well she's going to have to get used to it."

"Mommy"

Karen turns and smiles at her daughter "Yes honey?"

"Can I go and play with my new doll."

"She nods "Of course you can." She gives her the bag.

 _"Shit"_ Dean thought.

"Why don't you show your new doll your new dollhouse I brought you for your birthday." Nick says.

Zoe nods "Good idea Nick." Zoe ran up the stairs with the bag swinging in her hand. Dean kept sliding back and forth with the box following behind. _"Son of a bitch"_ he thought as he tried to push the box away from him but it wouldn't budge.

Finally reaching her room, Zoe opened the door and ran in. She put the bag down and went and got her dollhouse. Dean prayed that he doesn't get caught if that kid found him she would think she has two new dolls to play with. _"Ok once she gets her dolly to play with, I'm going to climb out and look for a phone."_ Zoe came back and sat on the floor cross-legged. Dean thought that she was going to put her hand in and get her doll however she actually picked up the bag and turned it upside down.

The box fell out with Dean following behind. Dean rolled down the carpet bumping into the kid's leg. Zoe looked down and saw a little man with dark blonde hair, and green eyes. He was wearing a plaid shirt with a jacket over it, jeans and boots. The little girl squealed with joy as she scooped him up from the carpet and put him in her other hand. _"What the hell am I going to do."_ Dean thought. He then takes a deep breath _"Act like a doll just act like a doll."_ Dean put on his most charming smile as Zoe started examining him.

Zoe was very curious about this doll, it wasn't plastic like her other ones and the clothes were very dull. However she didn't care she loved her doll. She picked up her new Barbie doll and grinned "You two are going to get married. _"I would rather not get married thank you very much."_ Dean thought. "You are going to have a pretty dress Barbie." She then looked at Dean "And you're going to have a smart suit Ken." Dean groaned in his mind _"I had to be called frigging Ken."_

Zoe stood up with her dolls still in her hands and walked over to the dollhouse "This is where you are going to be living." She told her dolls what each room was and this was making Dean really bored. "This is the bedroom where you two will be sleeping and doing you know." She giggles while Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing _"How does she know about all that she must be only six."_

"Hey Zoe have you seen my headphones?"

Zoe turned and saw her sister by the door. She shakes her head "No sorry"

Vanessa mutters to herself and then looks up "Ok sorry to bother you carry on playing your game."

Zoe stands up "Why don't you come and play Vanessa."

"Naa I'm alright."

"You sure I'm setting up a wedding ."

She raises her eyebrow "Are you now"

The little girl nods "Uh huh my two new dolls are getting married." Zoe goes up to her big sister and shows her dolls. "Meet Barbie and Ken"

Vanessa looked at the dolls. The male one caught her attention "This is Ken." Zoe nods. Vanessa leans forward having a closer look "Never seen a Ken doll look like that before."

Zoe nods agreeing with her sister "Me neither."

 _"Probably because I don't look plastic and fake"_ Dean thought.

"Well little sis this is probably the first time that I can say that a doll looks hot."

Zoe giggles "So do you want to join?"

Vanessa shakes her head "I'm too old for all this."

Zoe frowns at her "But you used to play with me."

"Um...like I said too old now"

Zoe didn't look convinced "Is it because most of the toys I got Nick brought them for me."

Vanessa turned her back to her "I got to go and look for my headphones."

Zoe stomped her foot on the floor "It is to do with Nick."

 _"Oh boy here we go."_ Dean thought.

Vanessa turned and frowned at her sister "Can we not talk about him."

"No I want to talk about him. Why don't you like him?"

"I didn't say I didn't like him."

Zoe puts her dolls down on the carpet and folds her arms "I can see you don't like him."

"Well can you not blame me little sis."

Zoe's face turned into confusion "What do you mean?"

Without any of the girls noticing, Dean sat up and folded his arms " _Might as well make myself comfortable."_

"What I mean is that Nick is not dad."

"But he is like daddy his nice."

"Yeah that's only because he bribes you with presents so you would accept him as part of the family... but me I'm not going to accept him his not replacing our dad its already bad as it is because his recently moved in."

Zoe glared at her "Well I like him no I love him he makes mommy happy and he makes me happy."

Vanessa glared at her back "If you knew dad Zoe you would understand how I'm feeling right now."

"But ...I did know him."

"YEAH ONLY FOR A YEAR UNTIL HE DIED IN A CAR CRASH."

Zoe bit her lip she looked like she was going to cry. Dean thought this was unacceptable she shouldn't be talking to her little sister like that. Part of him wanted to stand up and try his best to comfort the little girl but he knew that would blow his cover. Vanessa then felt bad for what she said and she gave her sister an apologetic look "Zoe I'm so sorry I shouldn't have said that." Zoe turned her back to her trying to hide the tears. Vanessa put her hand on her shoulder but Zoe flinched away."Zoe I'm sorry"

"GO AWAY"

"Zoe please"

"I SAID GO AWAY."

Vanessa thought it would be for the best to go and let her little sister calm down. "When you want to talk Zoe, come and find me." As Vanessa walks off, Zoe sits on the floor tears pouring out of her eyes. Some of tears dropped on Dean's head but he tried to keep as still as possible. Dean couldn't bear seeing anyone upset especially kids. He then had idea, he wasn't going to fully like this idea but he wanted to do it anyway.

As Zoe was crying in her hands, Dean walked slowly up to the huge leg and gave it a tap. As she was removing her hands, Dean fell back on the floor putting his smile back on. Furrowing her eyebrows, she picked up her doll and eyed him up and down. Zoe could have sworn someone tapped her leg. She shakes her head thinking she was imagining it and then she put the doll close to her chest and gave it a small hug. It was actually quite comforting for Zoe because this doll felt warm and cuddly. Dean shifted his eyes up and saw there was smile slowly returning to the little girl's face. He did it his plan worked. Dean smiles for real this time as he let the child hug him for a little while.

 _"At least there is still something I'm still good at."_ He thought.

* * *

"Time for bed sweetie" Karen says.

Zoe nods "Ok mommy" she puts her dolls including Dean in the dollhouse and she goes and gets into bed. Her mom tucks her in and kisses her good night. Karen walks to the door and she was about to close it until her daughter stopped her. "Mommy"

Karen looks at her "Yes Zoe"

"Can you leave the door open."

"Of course I'll leave the hallway light on so you got a bit of light is that ok."

"Yes mommy thank you mommy."

Karen smiles "Night night don't let the bed bugs bite." Zoe giggles as she snuggles down into bed and eventually falls asleep. Now that the mom was gone and the child was asleep this was Dean's chance to find a phone.

Dean gets out of the plastic bed and walks down the stairs. Now out of the dollhouse, Dean just needed to get to the door. Although it wasn't that far, it felt like miles away from Dean's point of view. He signs as he began walking towards the door. He paused halfway and looked up at the sleeping child. Dean couldn't help but smile it was adorable to look at.

Getting back to his mission, Dean continued walking until finally he reached the door. He walked out into the hallway and looked round. There was no sign of a phone. Dean muttered himself and decided to go and check the room next door. He peered in and saw the older sister asleep on the bed with a magazine by her side. He looked round until something caught his eye. On the table top next to Vanessa's bed was a mobile phone. Seeing this as a chance, he ran up to the table that towered over him.

Dean frowned when he looked up and up at the top of the table. _"How am I going to get up there."_ He then looked at Vanessa's blanket that was hanging off the bed. That gave Dean an idea _"If I can climb up there then I would be able to get to the phone."_ He held on the blanket and began climbing up. It was one hell of a climb for Dean he felt like he was climbing up Mount Everest.

Finally reaching the top, He steadied himself on the bed and tiptoed towards the edge of the bed. There was a small gap between him and the table. _"I'm going to have to run this."_ He took a few steps back and then charged leaping over the gap. As he landed on the table, he knocked a tub of pens that fell and went down on the floor causing a bang. The pens rolled everywhere. Dean panicked as he turned and looked at teenage girl but luckily she was still asleep.

Dean signs with relief "Ok let's call Sam." He whispers. He presses the button causing the screen to light up. Then a message appeared "Type in pin number" Dean read "Are you frigging kidding me." He picks some random numbers but it turned out to be incorrect. He tries again but it still ends up being incorrect. "Damm it"he mutters.

"WHAT THE HELL"

Dean startled by that voice and spins round and sees the teenager now awake looking at him in shock. Dean's cover was blown. _"Ah shit"_ He smiled sheepishly at her "Um...sorry that I woke you."

Vanessa opened her mouth and screamed.


	7. Chapter 6

Ethan Parker was on his laptop until he heard the doorbell. He shuts his laptop and stands up "Who the hell can that be." He walks down the stairs to the door and opens it. There was a man holding a FBI badge and he looked really pissed. Ethan frowns "FBI why are FBI here?"

"Ethan Parker. Am I right?"

"Yes but why are you here?"

"I'm Agent Aguilera and I just want to ask you some questions."

Ethan smirks. "Agent Aguilera you related to Christina Aguilera."

Sam rolls his eyes "Ha ha very funny Mr Parker but I am not in the mood for jokes."

Ethan folds his arms "What do you want to ask about?"

"Lucy Green"

Ethan blinked and he started to look uncomfortable "Lucy Green."

"Uh huh"

Ethan hesitates but then he nods and lets Sam in. "You want a drink or something to eat?"

"No it's ok"

Ethan gestures Sam to sit down while he goes and sits on the chair opposite. Ethan takes a deep breath "Ok go on then ask."

"Mr Parker, Miss Green was your girlfriend correct."

"Yes she was."

"Were you and her close?"

Ethan nods "Yes very close we were like soul mates."

"Unfortunately, that didn't last because you did a very hurtful thing to her."

Ethan shrugs "Hurtful like what?"

"Cheating behind her back"

Ethan gulps "How do you know that?"

"I'm an agent I know everything."

"Shit" he mutters.

Sam leans forward "Who was the woman?"

"Is this really necessary agent?"

"What was the name of the woman?"

Ethan signs "Ivy Griffin...but agent it was a one off I totally regretted it afterwards."

"How did Miss Green find out?"

"When I told Ivy this was a mistake it's not happening again. She was very mad with me and to piss me off she went and told Lucy."

Sam folds his arms "What a way to find out."

"Lucy was devastated I told her I was sorry but she wouldn't forgive me."

"Sorry doesn't always change everything Mr Parker. How do you know Mabel Peterson?"

"She's the toy shop owner."

"I heard she saw you one day and had a few words with you about what you did."

Ethan laughs a little "A few words...a few words...no more like screaming at me."

Sam furrows his eyebrows "What do you mean?"

"I was just walking down the street minding my own business and then she called my name. I turned and saw her storming up to me. I knew who she was because Lucy used to work for her. I asked her what she wanted and she just screamed at me about me cheating on Lucy. I think the whole street heard because everyone turned and looked at us. Do you know how embarrassed I felt."

"Probably very embarrassed"

"I told her to calm down but she went berserk she even hit me with her bag at one point. She kept screaming cheater, traitor even a male slut. I had to go so I ran off. When I got home, I called Lucy but it went to voicemail not surprising really and I left a voicemail telling her what Miss Peterson did. I heard that Lucy quit the next day, so I assume she got the message. "

"On the night Miss Green went missing, where were you?"

"Um...I was at home. When I found out she went missing...I...I was shocked and angry and it made me regret that affair with Ivy even more."

"Do you know Mark Williamson and Andrea Walker?"

"Yeah I saw them on the news they went missing as well."

"Where were you on the nights they went missing?"

"I was at home."

"My partner went missing last night where were you last night."

"I was at home."

"Mmm you seemed to be at home a lot."

"Well I can't exactly go out. Now that most of people know what I did."

Sam didn't convinced "Do you mind if I look round your place."

Ethan frowns "Why"

Sam stands up "I just want to look round."

Ethan stands up "Yeah but why." Sam ignores him and starts looking around. Ethan started getting nervous as Sam was opening cupboards. "Agent there's nothing to see."

Sam looked at him suspiciously "You look quite nervous Mr Parker."

"I'm fine... I just don't like people looking into my stuff."

"Mmm I'm going to go upstairs." Sam was heading for the stairs but Ethan stopped him.

"Agent I want you to leave."

Sam looked at him "I'm not going anywhere."

"If you don't leave I will report you."

"I know you're hiding something Mr Parker."

Ethan laughs nervously "I'm not hiding anything agent." Sam shakes his head and goes up the stairs. _"Damm it"_ Ethan thought as he followed behind. Sam went into the bedroom and started investigating. Ethan heart was pounding and sweat started pouring down his face. Sam then saw a box on the top of the wardrobe. He walked up and because of his height, he was able to reach the box easily. Sam opened the box and inside there was books about witchcraft.

"Why do you have books about witchcraft?"

Ethan signs "You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me"

"Fine here it goes...I believe whoever took Lucy and the others was one than just a person."

"Why do you think that."

"I... lied I was there the night when Lucy went missing."

"What were you doing?"

"Spying on her"

"Is that it."

"No there's more. I really missed her so I started following her around she didn't know it was me though because I was wearing sunglasses and a hat and I kept my distance. On the night she went missing, she was in the bar I was across the room watching her. Part of me wanted to go up to her and hug her smelling her perfume but I know I would only get thrown out of the bar. When she went out of the bar, I eventually followed her. She was walking so I went and hid behind a tree. Then suddenly a black hooded figure came out from one of the trees and it just stood there. Lucy thought it was me. Then suddenly it started speaking this weird language. I didn't care if Lucy didn't want to see me but I needed to come out and intervene."

Sam put the box down "Did her body glow white."

Ethan nods "Yes it did and that baffled me a lot. Then it got brighter and flash she was gone. I screamed her name and the figure saw me so I ran."

"Did you report this to the police?"

"No because one they wouldn't believe me and two they would start questioning me about me stalking her. So I started my own investigation."

"Why were you certain it was witchcraft?"

"I did some research. Someone disappearing in thin air especially like that could be linked to witchcraft. So I ordered some witchcraft books online and the language that thing spoke that night it was likely Latin."

"You said you think the others are connected."

"Yes I do and just to tell you I was actually at home when the others went missing. Mark Williamson went missing at night, and Andrea well I was able to make a connection because that homeless man made a statement in the newspaper. I even went to see him to ask him more about what he saw and his story was the same as mine."

"Did you tell him what you saw."

He shakes his head "No because he might go and open his mouth to the cops. I have become obsessed with finding Lucy and exposing whoever that hooded figure was. I feel like I should the one to find her. I want to redeem myself." He then signs "You probably don't believe me agent but I'm telling the truth." He goes to his laptop and opens it "Have a look at this."

Sam walks to the laptop and sees the footage of when Lucy went missing "How did you get this?"

"I asked the bartender Mandy if I can see the footage of Lucy. She wasn't very willing at first so I gave her some cash. I went into the computer room and saw the footage but without Mandy noticing, I put my USB in there and copied the footage." He presses play on the video. The video then goes static "Now see this the video went static. Mandy thought there was something wrong with the camera but I know that wasn't true. The video went static so we couldn't see what was happening to Lucy. Then when the video came back Lucy was gone."

Sam knew Ethan was right because that is the same thing that happened in the footage of Dean and Sam had a feeling that Ethan was telling the truth"I believe you Mr Parker."

Ethan looked surprised "You do."

Sam nods "I will admit I thought you were the black hooded figure you seemed the likely suspect."

"That's why you wanted to look through my stuff." He then had a thought "You said your partner went missing last night did he encounter the..." Sam nods. Ethan shakes his head "Jesus I'm really sorry."

"It's ok I'm going to find him and the others but let me tell you something Mr Parker, if you did find Miss Green, she might not still forgive you."

Ethan looks away in shame "I should of got taken that night not her."

Sam gives Ethan a stern look "Mr Parker you have to stop all this."

Ethan shakes his head "No I need to find her."

"It's my job to do that."

"I can help you."

"No Mr Parker unless you want to put yourself in serious danger"

"I would die for Lucy."

Sam folds his arms "Mr Parker if you decide to get involved I will the police about you stalking Miss Green and lying."

Ethan's mouth dropped open "Your black mailing me."

"I'm just keeping you safe."

Ethan looked at him suspiciously "You're not agent." Sam shrugs and leaves the bedroom. He walked down the stairs. "HEY IF YOU ARE NOT AN AGENT THAN WHO ARE YOU." Sam ignored him and his about to turn the knob until Ethan came running in front of him. "You're not leaving until you tell me who you are."

"Mr Parker I need to go."

Ethan glared at him "Not until you tell me."

Sam signs in defeat "Ok I'm not an agent. I'm a hunter. I track down the supernatural."

Ethan raised his eyebrow "That's why you believed me." Sam nods. "So is it a witch?"

"Likely" Sam answers.

Ethan eyes widen "Holy shit I was right I was frigging right."

"Yes well done your right but you're not getting involved."

"Watch me"

"I will report you."

Ethan laughs "Then I will report you for making out your FBI."

 _"I'm not going to get rid of him now."_ Sam thought "Fine you can help." Ethan mimes thank you to him. Sam raises his finger "But only in research."

Ethan frowns "Oh come on I been doing that for the last few months."

"Alright don't help then." Sam opens the door and walks out.

Ethan signs "Alright fine I'll do the research." Sam gets out a card and gives it to him "Call me when you find anything but don't go out and confront it yourself"

"I won't I will call you...hey I assume your name is not Aguilera."

Sam shakes his head "My name is Sam." He then goes to the car and gets in and drives off.

* * *

The screaming hit Dean like a wave causing him to stumble back and fall off the table. He fell into the paper waste bin. Landing on the piles of paper, Dean scrambled out of the bin and jumped out. Doing a perfect landing, he began running towards the door. Vanessa grabbed one of her pillows and threw it towards the older Winchester. With his reflexes, Dean dodges the pillow and continues running. Vanessa threw more pillows, magazines, hair brushes anything to try and slow Dean down.

Finally at the door, Dean was met with two legs blocking his way. He looked up and saw the mom. _"Ah shit"_ Dean went down on the floor putting a smile on. "DARLING WHAT HAPPENED YOU OK" Karen shouts with panic.

"D...d...doll...a...alive" Vanessa stammered.

"Doll what doll." Vanessa pointed causing her mom to look down at her feet. She sees a little male doll. Karen bends down and picks up the doll. "Do you mean this doll?" her daughter nods causing Karen to laugh "Sweetie you were probably just dreaming."

Vanessa shakes her head "No mom I wasn't dreaming that doll was alive and when I mean alive I mean moving around and talking."

"What's going on" Nick says as he reaches to the door.

Karen turns to him waving the doll "Vanessa says this doll came to life."

Nick furrows his eyebrows "Really"

"Apparently"

Nick turns to the teenager "You must have been dreaming."

"FOR THE LAST TIME IT WAS REAL." Vanessa screams.

"If the doll is real then why is it not doing anything now?" Nick asks.

"I...I don't know" Vanessa answers.

"Mommy what's going on?" Zoe asks

Karen smiles at her "Nothing dear, your sister was having a bad dream."

"She definitely went wild in her dream." Nick says as he looks at the mess on the floor.

"GRRR"

Karen looked at her older daughter "Now now no need for that."

Nick nods "Uh huh we don't want you turning into a dog."

Vanessa glares at him "CAN YOU SHUT UP"

"Don't talk to him like that." Karen snaps at her daughter

"I can talk to him the way I want to talk to him his not my dad."

"VANESSA ENOUGH"

Vanessa jumps out of bed "No mom" she comes up to her and snatches the doll from her "Speak doll speak." She ordered. Dean remained silent. "I said speak". _"My lips are staying sealed sweetheart."_ Dean thought. Vanessa started shaking the doll "SPEAK YOU FRIGGING DOLL."

"Hey no swearing" Nick says

"VANESSA THAT'S MY DOLL" Zoe cried out.

"Vanessa, give Zoe her doll." Karen orders.

Vanessa shakes her head "No mom give me more time I'm telling you this doll spoke and it ran."

"I don't have time for this nonsense." Karen snatches the doll out of her older daughter's hands and gives it to her younger daughter "Here you go."

Zoe hugs the doll to her chest "Thank you mommy." She then glares at her sister "That's the last time you get to play with my dolls."

"I NEVER TOUCHED THAT DOLL. THAT DOLL CAME TO ME IT WAS RIGHT NEXT TO ME TRYING TO UNLOCK MY PHONE."

"Yeah yeah whatever Vanessa" Karen says "Back to bed all of you."

"But mom"

"Don't but me Vanessa you have been nothing but a pain in the ass recently."

"Just listen to me mom."

"I have heard enough for tonight." Karen shuts the door leaving the teenager feeling angry, frustrated and confused.

Zoe placed her doll back in the doll house "I'm so sorry for what my sister was doing to you."

 _"Its ok I been through worse."_ Dean thought.

"Night night" the little girl says as she gets into bed.

Dean smiles at the girl _"Night Zoe"_ he then signs _"Shit that was a close one hopefully they will continue to think Vanessa is mad."_ Dean knew it was going to be harder moving around because that teenager will be on alert now. He lies down on the plastic bed _"Get some sleep Dean you need it after a day you had."_ He turns on his side and sees the Barbie doll staring back at him. Feeling uncomfortable Dean turns to the other side and closes his eyes.

* * *

 **The next day**

Vanessa peers in to her sister's room and knocks on the door "Zoe"

"What do you want Vanessa I'm busy doing Barbie's hair."

"I need to talk to you."

Zoe turns to her sister. Her sister had bags under her eyes and she looked drowsy. "You look tired."

"Yeah didn't get much sleep last night."

Zoe shrugs and goes back to what she was doing. Vanessa walked in and sat down next to her sister "Zoe I really need to talk to you."

Zoe looks at her "What"

"Where's that doll?"

"In the doll house why?" she then shakes her head "No you're not hurting him like last time."

"No I won't do that but can I see him?"

"Mmm"

"Please Zoe if you do I will let you play with my makeup."

"Mmm...ok then." Zoe stands up and goes up to the doll house. Dean was still asleep on the bed until he felt something wrap round him. Dean eyes open and he saw himself moving away from the bed. _"What...what's going on."_ He was then face to face with Zoe causing his eyes to widen _"Shit I thought this was all a dream."_ Zoe goes back and sits down "Here he is but you're not touching him." Dean tries to calm himself down from that sudden occurrence. Vanessa leans in to Dean's tiny face. He made sure he didn't move a muscle."What did you dream about last night?"

Vanessa looks at her sister "I wasn't dreaming anything."

"Mommy said you had a bad dream."

"Well mom was wrong because it wasn't a dream it was real."

"What was real?"

Vanessa points at Dean "That doll" Zoe laughs at her sister causing Vanessa to become annoyed "Let me guess you don't believe me."

"Your being silly Vanessa."

"I'm not being silly Zoe I'm telling the truth."

Zoe frowns at her "This isn't funny big sis."

Vanessa moans "Come on little sis you have to believe me."

Zoe puts the doll down and folds her arms "Vanessa I know my dolls very well."

"You only had this doll for a day."

"Yeah but I got to know him very quickly."

 _"Yeah right you don't anything about me."_ Dean thought.

Vanessa signs "I can prove it to you."

"You mean hurting him no way."

"I can make him talk."

Zoe picks up her dolls and places them in the doll house "If my dolls are gone I will tell mommy."

The older sister stands up "I don't care if you tell her I need to know I wasn't crazy last night."

"Then go and try and get someone else's doll to speak."

 _"Yeah go and try another doll."_ Dean thought.

"No I need that one." Vanessa charges up to her little sister and grabs the doll from the doll house.

"HEY THATS MY DOLL" Zoe shouts she snatches the doll from her sister.

"I NEED IT LITTLE SIS." Vanessa shouts back as she snatches it back from her sister.

Both sisters started tugging at the doll. Part of Dean wanted to explode telling them to stop but he only just blew his cover he couldn't risk doing that again.

"STOP IT" Zoe cries out.

"I WILL STOP IF YOU GIVE ME THE DOLL."

"MOMMY" Zoe screams. Dean winces by that scream that really hurt his ears. Suddenly the mom arrived.

"STOP IT THE BOTH OF YOU." The girls continued tugging making the mom even more furious "I SAID STOP" Karen grabs Dean and raises him in the air. "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU TWO"

Zoe points at her sister "She started it."

Karen glares at her older daughter "Well"

"I needed the doll."

Karen signs "This isn't to do with last night is it?"

"Mom I'm telling you that doll was alive last night."

Her mom shakes her head "Vanessa I'm really not in the mood for this."

"I'm telling the truth mom"

"You know what, none of you can have this doll."

"WHAT" Zoe says in shock "BUT MOMMY I DONE NOTHING WRONG."

"It's the only way you girls can stop fighting." Tears started forming in Zoe's eyes while Vanessa groaned. Karen walks out with Dean in her hand. She goes in her bedroom and tosses Dean into one of the chest of drawers. Dean takes one last look at the angry woman before he is then left in darkness.

Time passes, Dean has been trying to escape but it was no use he was trapped. He slumps back and frowns "That's just great." He says. What a day Dean has had so far, he got woken up by a giant girl who lifted him off the bed, then he was a game of tug of war but instead of using a rope, they used him, and now his stuck in a chest of drawers that is filled with woman's clothing. _"At least the clothing smells nice."_ He thought. These last couple of days have been the worst days ever for Dean. He prayed that Sam will figure it out and he will go and kick Mabel's ass and rescue the missing people. _"But then what about me Sam will not know that I'm here."_

Suddenly light comes in causing Dean to look up, the older daughter was looking down at him in anger. She reached her hand in, Dean swallowed as the long fingers wrapped round him. Vanessa grabbed him and held him in the air so he was eye level with her. "You and me are going to have a little chat." She walks out of the bedroom and goes into her bedroom. She walks up to the window and opens it.

 _"What the hell is she doing."_ Dean thought. He was suddenly facing upside down dangling in the air. Dean shifted his eyes up and saw Vanessa was holding him by the leg and he was hanging upside down outside. Dean gulped as he looked all the way down and saw all the cars and people walking on the streets. _"Jesus Christ"_ he thought with panic.

Vanessa glares at him "You better start talking otherwise I will let go of you."


	8. Chapter 7

_"Surely she won't let go of me that bitch wouldn't dare."_ Dean thought.

"I'm waiting dolly."There was still no answer this infuriated Vanessa even more."I'm going to count to three." She takes a deep breath "One...two...three" she still got no response."Ok then" she started to loosen her grip on Dean's leg. Dean looked up and saw each finger slowly letting go of his leg. He then looked down again at the busy street. Dean had no choice but to give her what she wanted.

"OK OK I'M TALKING." He shouts. Vanessa smiles and brings him in. She tosses him on to her bed and she closes the window. She then bounces on to her bed, sending Dean flying up in the air with force. Vanessa held her hands out and caught him. Dean scowled at her "Watch it"

"Sorry didn't think that was going to happen." She puts him back down on the bed and leans right into his face. Dean shuffles away he did not like people invading his personal space. Worried his trying to escape, Vanessa puts her hand behind Dean and her other hand by the edge of the bed. Now Dean was trapped.

Dean scowls at her again "Can't you give a man some space."

"I need to make sure you don't run off."

He signs "I won't run off I promise."

"Mmm"

"Well can you at least lean back because your massive face in front of me is quite intimidating."

"Fine" she leans back however her hands still remained."Now how the hell do you talk?"

"I'm a human so of course I can talk." He answers.

She shakes her head "Dolls can't talk unless there have a battery in them."

"Well trust me sweetheart I have got no battery in me."

"I suppose even if you had a battery, dolls don't have conversations like this."

"That's because I'm not a doll."

"Explain"

"I am a human being, I was around six ft but then I got shrunk."

Vanessa didn't look convinced "Your talking crap."

Dean shakes his head "No I'm telling the truth."

"If you are telling the truth that you got shrunk. How did it happen?"

"Someone put a spell on me."

"A spell"

"Yeah a spell." He then signs "See this is why I tried to not blow my cover because people like you wouldn't believe me."

"If someone put a spell on you then how did you end up here?"

"Your mom only put brought one doll the female one but I climbed into the bag to escape the toyshop."

"Why did you want to escape the toyshop?"

"Because the person who shrunk me was the owner"

Vanessa's eyes widen "What Mabel Peterson." Dean nods."Not possible why would she want to do that."

"Because she's mad, she even shrunk other people Lucy Green, Mark Williamson and Andrea Walker."

"I heard of them names they went missing."

"Uh huh and that is what happened to them they are all doll size like me and they are with Mabel being treated like toys"

Vanessa removes her hands away and folds them "If this did happen to you. Why didn't you find help instead of acting as a doll."

"When I arrived here, I wanted to find a phone to call my brother. I acted as a doll because I didn't want any of you lot to get involved in this and freak out like you did last night."

"That's why you were trying to unlock my phone."

"Yes"

"So you have a brother is he doll size."

"No his normal...well sort of normal his very tall"

"Does he know what happened to you?"

"No that's why I was planning to call him."

Vanessa reached and grabbed her phone from the table. "Let's call your brother right now."

Dean stood up "Good but I'm doing the talking my brother sometimes gets suspicious of people he doesn't know."

She shakes her head "No I'm talking first."

Dean groans "I need to talk to him." He then signs "I get what your mom means about being a pain in the ass."

The teenager shrugs "Fine I won't call him then and I will give you back to Zoe. She's planning your wedding to Barbie looking forward to seeing that."

Dean folds his arms mumbling to himself. He then looks up to her "Ok you can talk first but I'm going to warn you he is going to be funny with you and I don't mean it in a good way."

She unlocks her phone "So what do I say?"

"His name is Sam Winchester tell him his brother Dean Winchester is here."

Vanessa nods "Dean huh...well at least it's better than Ken."

"Just call him"

" Ok umm what's his number?"She started pressing in the numbers from what Dean told her and then she pressed the call button. The phone started ringing. Vanessa put the call on loud speaker and placed it on the bed.

 _"Please answer Sam please answer"_ Dean thought.

Suddenly a voice came through "Hello"

"Hi is this Sam Winchester?"

"Yes who is this?"

"My name is Vanessa and your brother Dean Winchester is here."

"Dean...Where the hell is he? What did you do to him?"

"I haven't done anything to him."

"Where is he?"

"Sam I'm right here." Dean shouts out.

"D..Dean it's that you?"

"Yes Sam it's me."

"Oh my god Dean it's so good to hear your voice. Are you ok? What are they doing to you?"

"Relax Sam I'm fine...kind off."

Sam did not like the sound of that "What do you mean kind off."

"Sam all those disappearances, it was Mabel."

"What... how"

"She's been doing spells on people and taking them to her toyshop to give them a so called better life."

Now Sam was worried "Dean...what did she do to you?"

Dean signs "Well let's just say I am now officially a Ken doll."

There was a long pause over the phone. "You're...a...WHAT"

"Mabel she shrunk me and the others who went missing."

There was another pause. "Dean, when you mean she shrunk you...How small?"

"Umm about five inches"

Sam tried to imagine a tiny Dean and this made him worry even more "Jesus Christ Dean. Are you still in the toy shop?"

"No he escaped he ended up in my house." Vanessa says.

"Dean, who the hell is that"

Vanessa rolls her eyes "I already told you my name I'm Vanessa ."

"Don't worry about her Sam she's just a teenager with an attitude."

"HEY"

Dean chuckled while Sam was trying to take in everything he was hearing. "Where are you."

Dean turned to the teenager "Text my brother the address."

"Wait" Vanessa says "So Sam you are just going to come storming into my house looking for your doll brother. Do you know what my family are going to think."

"Good point" Dean says.

"Unless I tell them" Vanessa suggests "At least they won't think I'm mad anymore."

"No" The brothers say at the same time.

Vanessa frowns "Ok how about if I come to you."

"How can I trust you?" Sam says.

"You can trust me what do you think I'm going to do to him."

"Well you had me hanging outside a window by my leg."

"Wait...she did what" Sam says.

"I needed to get you to talk, you don't think I was really going to drop you."

"That's it I'm coming over." Sam says.

"No Sam let her take me to you. We can't risk getting the whole family involved."

Sam signs "Vanessa you will bring him to me because if you don't they will be consequences."

"Don't worry I'll bring him."

Dean gives the teenager a stern look "Vanessa once you take me to Sam, you have to forget about all this and not breathe a word about it to any of your family."

She nods "Well obviously I'm not going to tell Nick."

"You're not going to tell any of them."

"Yeah yeah ok little guy I won't" Dean glares at her causing her to giggle. She then clears her throat "Ok so where are you Sam?"

"In the local motel"

"Oh I know that."

"What's the time now?" Dean asks.

"Um I think its late afternoon."

Dean eyes widen "No it can't be, how long was I in the chest of drawers for?"

"A few hours"

"Hang on...chest of drawers" Sam says

"Yeah Sam I was trapped in a chest of drawers, I will admit though her mom's clothes had a nice fragrance to it...it smelled like roses" Vanessa gagged while Sam mutters to himself.

"Dean did we really need to know that." Vanessa says.

Dean grins "Maybe I should also say that you and your sister were playing tug of war nearly ripping me apart."

The more information Sam was hearing, the more he was worrying "Bring him to the motel as soon as possible."

"Oh Sam one more thing"

"Yes Dean what is it?"

"Bring me some food, I haven't eaten since I became doll size. Her little sister has just been offering me plastic food."

 _"Plastic food"_ Sam thought _"What has Dean been doing there."_ "Yes of course Dean I will get you some food you must be starving."

Dean nods "Boy am I"

"See you later Sam" Vanessa says. Before Sam could answer, Vanessa ends the call. "Well your brother seemed um nice."

Dean signs "Alright how are we doing this?"

"Well mom and sis has gone to Michelle's house...um Michelle is my mom's friend. So only Nick is here but don't worry he can't make me stay." She gets up and goes to her wardrobe "You will have to go in my handbag."

Dean frowns at her "You should treat Nick with more respect."

Vanessa paused and turned to look down at him "What do you mean?"

"I heard what happened to your dad when you were arguing with your Zoe but you don't need to treat Nick like dirt."

She glares at him "I would drop the subject if I were you."

"Why what you going to do throw me out of the window, then you will have my brother on your case."

"Considering your small you got a big mouth on you. I think liked you when you were acting like a doll."

Dean takes some steps forward "Vanessa I know how you feel about losing your dad. I lost my dad as well."

"Well did your dad die in a car accident. The car bursting into flames burning his whole body"

Dean shakes his head "No my dad died to... save me"

She became puzzled and sat back down on the bed a bit more gentle this time so Dean won't go flying again. "What do you mean saving you?"

Dean puts his head down "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Well if you don't want to talk about your dad then don't talk about mine simple as that."

"I'm just saying Nick is not replacing your dad, your mom still loves your dad but she needs to move on with life and your sister said that Nick makes her and your mom happy."

Vanessa bites her lip "I guess he does."

Dean walks up to her hand "You should give him a chance."

"I can't..I don't like Nick."

Dean shakes his head "There's nothing wrong with Nick, you just can't accept him because you still haven't let go of your dad." The teenager remains silent. "Vanessa I might be small but that doesn't mean my knowledge has shrunk with it." He then felt something wet on his head. He looks up and sees Vanessa crying. "Vanessa"

"I MISS HIM SO MUCH" she wailed.

"I know you do and that is completely normal."

"I HAVE BEEN GRIEVING HIM SINCE I WAS TEN."

"Some grieve longer more than others."

"I been grieving him for six years. It's alright for Zoe she didn't hardly know him she was one when he died."

Dean tapped on her hand wanting to be picked up. Knowing what he meant she turned her hand over and laid it out for Dean, he stepped on it, she raised her hand to her face so he was eye level with her. Dean looked into her big blue eyes while she looked into his small green ones. "Vanessa listen to me." She nods at him. "You need to let your dad go. Your dad wouldn't want you to feel like this he would want you to move on with your life."

I..I..Can't do it"

"You can all you need to do is let him go."

"What forget about him."

Dean shakes his head "No I mean move on but still have the good memories of your dad with you."

"My dad used to hate seeing me upset."

"He would hate seeing you how you are now. It would break his heart."

Vanessa thinks about the words Dean just said."I guess your right...It's not Nick's fault. I should give him a chance." She takes a deep breath "Yeah I'm going to do it for dad I'm going to try and move on."

Dean smiles at her "That's what I like to hear."

She laughs a little "I can't believe I have just taken advice from Tom Thumb."

His smile turned into a frown "So not funny"

"Oh come on its a little bit funny."She then placed him back on the bed and wiped her tears "Anyway we better get moving your brother is waiting."

Dean nods agreeing with her "So I better go in the handbag."

"Yeah I'll try and make it comfortable." She goes and looks in her manicure box and gets out a bag of cotton. She empties her handbag and stuffs it with cotton. "I don't know if this will be ok but I made a bedding out of cotton so the travel won't be uncomfortable for you."

Dean smiles at her feeling quite touched for what she did "Thanks"

Vanessa picks him up and places him in her handbag "How's that?"

"Yeah its fine thank you."

She grins as she puts her black leather jacket on. "Ok lets go." She picks up her handbag and walks out the room going down the stairs. She was about to go to the door until a voice came behind.

"Where are you going Vanessa?"

She turned to Nick with a innocent look "I'm going to my friend's house."

"Who told you can go to your friend's house."

"Mom did"

Nick got his phone out of his pocket "So if I call your mom she will tell me that she gave you permission to go round your friend's house."

Vanessa signs "Alright she didn't"

Nick frowns at her "What you up to?"

"Nothing"

"Don't be afraid to tell me Vanessa."

 _"Oh yeah I got a five inch man in my handbag and the toy owner we buy toys from is the one responsible for the missing people."_ She thought. She then signs "Mom and sis get to see Michelle so I thought hey I should go and see my friend. I lied about mom saying I can go because I thought you wouldn't let me go."

Nick smiles "Of course you can go."

Vanessa looks at him in surprise "Are you serious?"

"Yes I am very serious."

Vanessa felt quite taken back by that "Wow thought it would be harder to convince you."

"Your right, your mom is seeing her friend so why not see yours." Vanessa couldn't help but smile. She put her bag down and gave Nick a hug. Nick stumbled back in shock "Whoa Vanessa you feeling alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." She lets go of him "I realize I have been nothing but an nuisance to you ever since you and mom got together and I want to apologize for my childish behavior."

Nick laughs "Vanessa its fine I know you been through a lot and I suppose you saw me as someone who was replacing your dad but let me tell you something, I will never replace him never."

"I know you won't" she picks her handbag up and opens the door "Thanks again Nick"

"No problem you want a lift."

She shakes her head "Naa its only a short bus ride."

"Hope you have fun but don't come home too late otherwise your mom will be nagging not just you but me as well."

Vanessa laughs "Don't worry I won't"

Nick gives her a wave and shuts the door.

Vanessa looks in her handbag "Sorry about that."

Dean smiles at her "Its fine you needed that conversation with him."

She nods agreeing with him "Umm is your brother hot?"

"Vanessa"

"Ok ok lets go and see him."


	9. Chapter 8

Sam came into the motel room dumping the bags of food on the table. When Sam was at the diner, he didn't have a clue what to get Dean. Usually Dean has double cheese burgers however Sam didn't want to get that because if Dean is that small, that burger would be overwhelming for him. So in the end Sam got him a normal cheese burger it would still be big for him but at least it won't tower over him so much.

Sam was nervous, how was he going to react seeing his now little big brother. _"Relax don't freak out when he arrives. Dean probably feels stupid being a size of a doll and he would feel very vulnerable. It's now my job to protect him."_ Suddenly the phone rings, without looking at the number Sam immediately answers it."Dean you ok"

"Um no it's Ethan"

Sam signs "What do you want?"

"Just checking in seeing if there is any updates, want to make sure that we are still working together." There was a pause "Well Sam is there anything."

"Um"

"Don't think about lying to me I need to know."

"Ok fine. I found my brother."

"Brother what the one who you said was your partner"

"Yeah"

"I assume his name is Dean."

"Yes"

"Thought so that was the first thing you said on the phone...if your brother has been found has Lucy been found...is she alive?"

"No I haven't found Lucy yet. Dean escaped."

"From where"

"The toyshop"

"Toyshop?"

"Ethan, the person who was taking all those people was Mabel."

There was pause. "Mabel what toyshop Mabel"

"Yeah her"

"This is isn't funny."

"I'm being serious do you think I would joke about something like this."

"Wait so hang on your saying she was the black hooded figure I saw that night."

"Yes"

"Jesus Christ why would that witch do that?"

"Ethan"

"How did your brother escape?"

"Ethan"

"What has she been doing to them? What has she been doing to Lucy?"

"ETHAN" The phone then went silent "Ethan slow down."

"I'm sorry I need to know what happened."

"Ethan, what I am going to tell you now please don't freak out."

"Why would I freak out?"

"Because what I found out even freaked me out a bit."

"For God's sake Sam tell me."

Sam didn't know how to put this to him, he knew this was going to freak Ethan out, it would freak anyone out. Sam decided to go straight to the point "Mabel has been turning people into a size of a doll and keeping them in her toyshop."

There was long pause. Sam knew what the reaction was going to be. "SHE DID WHAT!"

"Turned them into a size of a doll. Dean told me his about five inches tall so the others must be that height as well." Sam then heard heavy breathing coming from the phone "Ethan I know it's a lot to take in."

"A LOT TO TAKE IN OF COURSE ITS A LOT TO FRIGGING TAKE IN. LUCY IS FIVE FRIGGING INCHES TALL."

"Ethan calm down"

"HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN THAT OLD HAG HAS SHRUNK THE ONLY WOMAN I CARE ABOUT."

"I know Ethan how do you think I feel knowing my brother is that size as well."

"YEAH BUT SHE WON'T BE ABLE TO DEFEND HERSELF SHE WILL BE SO VULNERABLE OH JESUS SHE COULD GET KILLED BY A FRIGGING ANT."

"Umm I don't think she would be able to get killed by an ant. An ant would be smaller than her."

"BUT STILL LUCY IS IN DANGER I NEED TO GET TO HER I'M GOING TO THAT TOYSHOP."

"No you are not. I told you I'm a hunter it's my job to handle this. Trust me Ethan I will save Lucy and return her to normal."

"I want to come with you then."

"Not happening Ethan."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the motel working on a plan."

"Ok on my way."

"Ethan no..." Before Sam could finish his sentence the call ended. _"Damm it Ethan"_ Sam thought. There was then a knock on the door. Sam rushed to the door and opened it. At the door stood a teenager with a grin on her face and a handbag in her hand.

"Sam Winchester" she says.

"Yes um you must be Vanessa."

"Indeed I am and I have to say you are hot like your brother."

"Vanessa...no." a voice came from the handbag.

Sam knew that voice straight away "Dean"

"Yeah I'm in here Sam." Sam snatched the handbag off the teenager and rushed inside.

"Hey that's my favourite handbag could you be a bit more gentle with it." Vanessa says as she walks in the room. Sam put the handbag down on the table and looked inside. Looking back at him was his shrunken brother. This is was weird yet fascinating to Sam it was like he was looking at a miniature replica of his brother. He had the same hair, same clothes, and same broad shoulders.

"Take a picture it will last longer."

The voice snapped Sam out of his thoughts and he blinked his eyes "Sorry it's just weird seeing you..."

"Weak and vulnerable yeah I get it."

Sam shakes his head "No its just weird seeing you so...um...small."

"Well its weird seeing an gigantic version of you. Jesus you were tall as it is now this is ridiculous." He then signs "Anyway are you going to get me out of this bag or not."

"Um yeah sorry." Sam reached in and made a grab for his brother. He heard his brother's yells in his fist. Sam then put him down on the table.

Dean looked up and scowled at him "Do I look like a toy that you can just grab."

"Well yeah you kind of do Dean."

Dean frowns at his brother "Ok you got a point but I still deserve some respect so pick me up a bit more gentle next time."

"Dean I'm sorry I'm just not used to this."

"It's fine Sam just don't do it again."

"So now what." Vanessa says.

Sam turns to her "Thank you for what you did but you need to go now and forget about all this."

"What are you serious I just got here."

"You done what you needed to do I can do the rest from here."

"Sam"

Sam looks down at his brother "What"

"It's true she's just got here she told one of the members of her family that she's gone to see her friend. They could be suspicious if she comes home quick."

Vanessa folds her arms "Your bro is right Sam."

Sam signs "Can't she go to her friend's now."

"Sam just let her stay she's not harming anyone."

"Dean, are you sure."

"Yeah I'm sure she's ok she's a good kid."

"Ahem I'm not a kid." Vanessa points out.

"Alright fine she can stay for a little while" Sam says as he goes to the food bag. "Um Dean I got you a burger it's ok if you don't finish it."

Dean's mouth starts drooling "Give me the burger Sam I'm starving."

"Ok ok hang on." Sam puts the burger on the plate and starts cutting it into small pieces.

"Um Sam what are you doing?"

Sam gives him the isn't it obvious look "I'm cutting your burger" his brother furrows his eyebrows causing Sam to chuckle "Dude don't tell me you were thinking of eating it as a whole burger." His brother shrugs. "Dean you wouldn't be able to do one bite." Dean groaned he can't even eat a burger normally now. _"I can't wait to get back to my normal size."_ He thought. "Here you go." Sam says as he puts the plate in front of him. Dean immediately dug in to the food. Sam chuckles "Whoa you were definitely starving." Vanessa sat on one of the beds and takes off her leather jacket. Sam frowns at her "Sorry I didn't get you any food I didn't realize you were staying."

"Its fine I had dinner back at home."

Sam goes and sits on the other bed still keeping his eye on his brother. Dean noticed his brother was staring at him. He turned and scowled at him "Do you mind."Sam swallowed an apology and turned to look at Vanessa.

"Wow who would have thought Mabel taking all those people and shrinking them. I thought she was nothing but a harmless old lady."

Sam nods agreeing with the teenager "Yeah" he then signs "No wonder she was acting so weird when I was looking around the shop."

Dean looks up to him "You went to the shop."

"Yeah I went there to look for hex bags or something that could be linked to the hooded figure."

"You must have gone there shortly after I escaped."

"So is Mabel a witch?" Vanessa asks.

"Yeah sort of" Dean answers.

"Dean what did you mean when you said Mabel wanted to give you guys a better life."

"Well you know Lucy, Mark, Andrea they all been having an tough time and as you know Mabel is fully aware of that so she takes them shrinks them to a size of a doll and she looks after them."

"But she hardly knew you."

"I know but she told me that apparently when we came in the shop that day. She sensed that I looked liked a type of person that has been through a lot of pain so she felt that I deserved that so called better life she offers."

"So what's in this better life package?" Vanessa asks.

"Well from what I saw, they were all in boxes on the shelf and they were all asleep because she gives them sleeping pills. Then when they are awake, she puts them in a doll house and makes them socialize with each other."

Vanessa shakes her head "That's crazy."

"We have seen worse." Sam says.

"Um actually Sam this goes up the list for most screwed up situations we have been in."

"Dean, most of the screwed up situations we have been in is always something happening to you. Look at the time when you got turned into a teenager."

"Oh when I had to go through whole hormone stage again yeah that was unpleasant but you have been in screwed up situations as well. Look at the time when you swapped bodies with a nerd and when Bela took that rabbit's food so all you had was bad luck."

"Ok but I never died every frigging Tuesday or caught ghost sickness that made me scared of a cat."

Dean laughs a little "At least I never had a love potion making me fall in love with Becky and marrying her."

"Well that was a bit better than getting my ass kicked by a little fairy. What did you say it had Dean it had nipples right."

"Ahem I did quite good with that fairy. I killed it thanks to the microwave."

"You even became an old man."

"I was trying to help Bobby I'm usually good at poker I don't know what happened that day."

While the brothers were bickering with each other, Vanessa was sitting there with her mouth dropped open she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Who the hell are you guys." The brothers paused and looked at her. "Fairies, ghost sickness, swapping bodies. Seriously who the hell are you guys?"

"Um we're hunters. We hunt the supernatural." Sam answers.

"Oh"

"Oh is that it" Dean says.

"Well what else can I say oh my god hunters' wow that's awesome. I bet it's not though."

"Your right there." Sam says.

"In my opinion the things you guys have been saying right now makes the job hunters sound so messed up."

"Couldn't agree with you more Vanessa." Dean says.

"So I assume you are taking Mabel down."

Sam nods at her "Yeah and find a way to get everyone back to their normal size."

"Yeah I hope you find that solution as soon as possible Sammy. I'm getting fed up of being this size."

Vanessa giggles "I think it suits you."

Dean glares at her "Once you see my six ft self you won't be giggling then."

"Oh come on Dean you were a good doll for my little sis."

Sam frowns "What"

"The plastic food and all that. He was my little sister's favourite doll. She was actually planning a wedding for him and Barbie."

Sam couldn't help but laugh at that. Dean blushed with embarrassment "Sam not funny."

"I'm sorry Dean but I kind wish I saw that." Dean scowls at him and folds his arms.

"His cute when his angry as well." Vanessa says. She then received another glare from Dean causing her to giggle even more.

Sam's laughter turned into a cough and he tried to calm himself down "Ok I got a plan."

Dean turns to him "What's the plan?" Sam was about to answer until there was a knock on the door. Dean frowns "Who the hell is that?"

"I think I might know." Sam says as he stands up and walks to the door. He opens it and sees Ethan."Ethan"

"Hi Sam no time for chit-chat I need to know the plan." Ethan says as he barged into the room.

Sam closes the door and folds his arms "Ethan let me deal with this."

"No I want to help." He then paused when he saw a young woman sitting on the bed and a five inch man standing on the table. Ignoring the young woman, Ethan went straight past her and picked up the man. Ethan raised him in the air and examined him "Is this your brother Sam?"

"PUT ME DOWN" Dean yells.

"Put him down Ethan." Sam orders. Ethan ignored him and continued examining the older Winchester.

"Are you deaf. Sam said put him down." Vanessa says.

"This is mad" Ethan says to himself "This is what Lucy is like."

Dean glares at him "I'm sorry but who the hell are you."

Sam clears his throat "Dean, meet Ethan Parker the man who cheated on Lucy Green."

Dean eyes him up and down "Oh so you're the cheater."

Ethan glares at Dean "Why did you leave her behind when you escaped?"

"I had no choice I needed to get out of there so I can make contact with Sam so he can go and rescue them. Anyway even If I wanted to rescue them, it would have been hard for me, they were in boxes on a shelf."

"What" Ethan says "She's in a...holy shit." Ethan then let go of Dean in shock. Dean screamed as he fell but luckily Vanessa caught him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH." Dean shouts out.

Sam went up to Ethan and pushed him on to the bed "MY BROTHER NEARLY BROKE HIS BONES BECAUSE OF YOU."

"I'm sorry I was in shock." Ethan says "Lucy is being treated like shit right now and I'm just sitting here doing nothing."

"Sam why did you get Ethan involved with this?" Dean asks.

"I didn't, turns out Ethan was there on the night when Lucy got taken so he believed it was something supernatural so he started investigating before we did."

Dean looks at the young man "You never told the police."

Ethan shrugs "What's the point they wouldn't believe me and I wanted to be the one to find her. I want to make up for what I did to her."

"Ethan I told you so many times let me and my brother deal with this we're hunters."

Ethan laughs "How can he seriously help you."

"His Dean Winchester no matter what state his in, he can always help me." Dean felt touched by what his brother said and he couldn't help but smile at that.

Ethan then looked at the teenager "Who is this?"

"That's Vanessa." Dean says "She help me get to my brother."

"Oh...um... well hi."

Vanessa frowns. "Bit late for a hello now you have been ignoring me since you came in."

"Sorry I'm just worried about a woman I care about."

"I understand."

Ethan then looks at Sam "What's the plan?"

Sam signs "Ok tonight I'm going to go to the toyshop. Dean is going to show me where the missing people are so I can rescue them. Then I will get Mabel and make sure that there will be no more people being shrunk. After that we will find the spell that will turn people back to their normal size."

"Good plan" Ethan says "So what do I do?"

Sam looks at him "You are going to take Vanessa home."

"What" Ethan and Vanessa say in unison

"I barely know this guy." Vanessa says

"Well you don't exactly know us." Sam says.

Ethan shakes his head "I want to come with you."

"No Ethan please if you want to do something good then take Vanessa home I want none of you involved with this."

"But I want to help as well." Vanessa says.

Sam turns to her "What happened to bringing Dean here and going home forgetting everything."

Vanessa stands up "I can't do that I feel like you should let me and Ethan help the more people we have, the more we can take Mabel down."

"She's just an old lady. I'm sure she can't do much." Sam says.

"But she could be smart." Vanessa says "Just because she's old that does not mean she might be stupid."

Dean signs "We aware of that but me and Sam have defeated a lot of supernatural beings. I'm sure we easily deal with this one."

"What if she shrinks you Sam then what."

Sam shakes his head "I'm sure that won't happen."

"You sound very confident." Ethan says.

"Yes I am confident because I know that Mabel can be taken down." Sam then put his hand on Ethan's shoulder "Look Ethan I know you want to help but something has only got to happen to you or Vanessa and I would be responsible for that. I don't want to feel like that so please just take Vanessa home and you go home and wait until everything has been dealt with."

Ethan folds his arms "Are you sure you can do this?"

"My brother can do anything." Dean says.

Ethan mumbles to himself and then nods "Fine I'm putting my total faith into you guys but if you screw this up there will be trouble."

Dean puts on his most confident smile "We won't screw it up."

Ethan looks down at him "You better not otherwise you will be under my shoe." He then looks at Vanessa "Come on we better go."

Vanessa shakes her head "No Ethan we should help."

Ethan shrugs "Well they say they can do it so we will just have to wait and see."

Dean gives Ethan a stern look "You better take her home don't do anything that you will regret."

Ethan gives him a really look "You think I'm that bad why would I pick on an innocent girl."

"You cheated on an innocent woman." Sam points out.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS A MISTAKE I DON'T EVEN LOVE IVY I LOVE LUCY AND ONLY LUCY."

"Ok time is ticking you better take her home. Vanessa will tell you her address."

Vanessa puts her hands on her hips " I can get a bus home I don't even need him to take me home."

"We just have to make sure you don't try and follow us." Dean says.

"I guess their right Vanessa come on I got a car outside."

Vanessa puts her leather jacket on and grabs her handbag. She mutters to herself as she follows Ethan outside to his car. Sam was standing at the door with Dean standing on his palm. Vanessa turns and waves at the brothers "I wish you luck." The Winchesters smile at her as she gets into the back of the car while Ethan gets into the driving seat. The engine purred as Ethan reversed out on to the road and drove off.

Sam went back in the room and closed the door. He placed Dean back on to the table and picked up the plate with the left over's on it. "Do you think they will be ok?" Dean asks.

"I'm sure Ethan will do as his told."

Dean signs "Sam"

"Yeah Dean"

"I'm sorry about what Mabel did to me."

Sam looks down at him "Dean it's not your fault you didn't see that coming. I didn't even see that coming."

"I feel really useless at this size."

Sam bends down so he was eye level with him "You're not going to be this size for long. I'll sort this out."

"It's been tough Sam . One minute I'm coming out of the bar like I usually do almost every night then suddenly everything is towering over me even a teddy bear."

Sam gives him a sympathetic look "I know it must be overwhelming for you but your still alive and to be honest if I was in your shoes right now I don't think I would be able to handle it. This is why your strong Dean no matter what gets thrown at you, you are always able to put up with it."

Dean shakes his head "I couldn't handle the Mark of Cain."

"Well that's understandable no one can put up with that. When I removed the Mark of Cain from you that was the best thing ever." Dean looks down. Sam lifts Dean chin up by using his finger "Now listen stop feeling sorry for yourself we got a witch to take down."

Dean nods "Yeah let's take that bitch down."

* * *

"When was the last time you washed your jacket Sam." Dean says.

Sam looks in his pocket and scowls at him "Who's been in charge of the washing."

"Um...I have been busy."

"What drinking and eating all the time yeah that's a lot of work."

"Hunting Sam hunting."

"I hunt as well Dean but I still do the washing."

"Yeah whatever Sam get the door open." Sam crouches down and starts unpicking the lock of the toyshop. Finally the door was open. Sam stands up and gets his gun out. The toyshop was dark and quiet. Sam gets his brother out of his pocket and looks at him.

"Where are the people?" Sam whispers.

"In the storage room behind a painting but they are behind a secret door you need the key."

"Where's the key?"

"I think Mabel has it."

Sam signs "Perfect."

"I guess we better find Mabel first." Sam walks to the door to the storage room and opens it. The storage room was exactly how Sam saw it last time. He walks up to the desk top and places Dean on it. Dean looks down at desk top "Well this brings some memories."

"Wait here I'm going to look for Mabel."

"Sam"

"What"

"Watch out for the cat."

"Oh um Lulu."

Dean frowns "Lulu"

"Mabel said that's what the cat is called."

Dean shakes his head "She didn't say that to me. She told me her cat was called Lucifer."

"You serious."Dean nods. "Why the hell would you want to name your cat after the devil."

Dean shrugs "God knows she said that her cat reminds her of Satan."

Sam shakes his head "Ok that's not normal."

Dean suddenly saw someone approaching Sam behind "SAM LOOK OUT." Sam turns and gets hit on the head. He falls on the floor. Dean runs to the edge of the table and looks down "SAM YOU OK" there was no answer.

"His unconscious. He will wake up eventually."

Dean knew that voice he looks at and glares at her "Mabel"

"Good to see you again Dean. You been a bad boy escaping from me." She then raises something in her hand. "I have to say I think a baseball bat is now my favourite toy."

"You're not going to get away with this."

"Oh but I have." She then looks down at the younger Winchester "Your brother is quite a tall boy I think we should sort that out."

Dean anger turned into worry "No don't you dare."

"There's nothing you can about it Dean Winchester." She points at Sam and starts the chanting.


	10. Chapter 9

"Sam you awake?" Sam's eyes slowly opened revealing a very concerned brother looking down at him. Dean signs with relief "Thank God you were out for a long time."

"Dean"

"Yeah"

"Something happened."

"Yeah something happened."

Sam stands up and looks at his brother. His brother wasn't small anymore he was his original height. "Dean your back to normal"

Dean shakes his head "I wish"

Sam furrows his eyebrows "What you talking back to normal I'm not looking down at you I'm looking right at you."

Dean signs "Sam I'm so sorry there was nothing I can do."

"Dean what happened?"

"Sam, turn round."

"Why"

"Just turn round"

Sam turns round "Ok"

Dean points "Sam what's that?" Sam walks up to what his brother was pointing at and looks. _"Wait for it."_ Dean thought. After a minute of examining, Sam then realized what it was and he stumbled back in shock.

"NO WAY. NO IT CAN'T BE MY GUN."

Dean nods "It is Sam. Mabel shrunk you." Sam started breathing heavily. Dean could see his brother was panicking and he can understand that because Dean went through the same thing. Dean goes to his brother puts his hands on his shoulders "Sam, look at me."

"I can't believe that's my gun, there's no way." Sam kept repeating.

"SAM SNAP OUT OF IT" Dean shouts. His brother goes silent."Sam I know how you're feeling right now. I felt like this when I first found out."

Sam shakes his head "This wasn't supposed to happen. I promised Ethan and Vanessa that I would sort this out but now I'm in the same boat as you."

"Sam it's not your fault. I knew Mabel was smart but I didn't know she was that smart. Anyway we could still do this."

Sam gives him the are you serious look "Dude look at us. There is no way we can take Mabel down now. "

"YOUR RIGHT THERE BOY. THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN BEAT ME NOW."

Sam winces and covers his ears. Dean nods "Oh yeah I had that as well." Mabel reaches in and grabs the younger Winchester. Sam screams to the top of his lungs. Dean runs to the edge of the table "PUT HIM DOWN."

"Or what"

"I WILL KILL YOU"

Mabel roars with laughter "Kill me being that size as if."Sam gulped as he was looking into the toy owner's huge eyes. "You're quite cute that size as well."

Sam was too speechless for words this was so messed up _"This is what Dean had to go through Jesus Christ."_ He thought.

Mabel clears her throat "Ok let's have a little chat."

* * *

"We should be at your house soon." Ethan says as he was driving.

"Are you really going to go home once you drop me off?" Vanessa asks.

"Yeah I am"

"Funny I thought you would disobey and go to the toyshop instead."

"Well they said they can handle it so I'm just going to let them do their job."

"I thought you wanted to be the one who saves the woman of your dreams."

"I offered to help but their right something could happen to me. Their hunters Vanessa they know what they're doing."

"Yeah but one is bite size and the other one is being too overconfident."

"So...they said they can do still do it."

"Do you think they can do it?"

"Yeah I have faith in them."

Vanessa signs "I'm not sure."

"What makes you say that?"

"I have always known Mabel to be quite a smart, clever woman and if she can just shrink people like that, what else can she do?"

Ethan was thinking the same thing but he didn't want to admit it "I'm sure they would be aware of that."

"I think we should go."

"Go where"

"You know where."

Ethan shakes his head "That's not happening."

"Oh come on Ethan I know you want to."

"Vanessa I am your responsibility right now."

"Says who"

"Um says me I am the adult you are the teenager."

"A very immature adult I would say."

The car then came to an abrupt stop. Ethan turns and glares at her "Listen here I don't know you and you don't know me. I been told to take you home and that's what exactly what I am doing. We are not going to no toy shop we are going to let the hunters do their job...understand."

Vanessa bangs her fists on the car seats. "I only knew them for a little but I feel like we should help them like how they have helped others by fighting supernatural beings."

"They don't need help. I bet no one has helped them in the past."

"Oh I bet they have had some help in the past but they are too manly to admit it."

"I don't want to put you any danger they would kill me."

"That's why I'm saying we should go together."

"Alright I will admit part of me wants to help but I'm afraid I might screw it up and something bad could happen to Lucy."

"Well something bad has already happen to her."

"I mean something far worse." He then signs "Anyway I better get you home." Ethan was about to start up the car until he felt something on the back of his head "Vanessa that's not what I think it is."

"Yes it is Ethan it's a gun. One shot and you are dead."

"Vanessa, where did you get that gun?"

"At the motel, Sam was busy doing his brother's food, so I went to their bag of weapons and took a gun and put it in my handbag."

"Don't do this Vanessa."

"Then turn the car around."

"I can't"

"Yes you can those men are not your parents."

Ethan laughs a little "You wouldn't shoot."

"Wanna bet. I nearly killed Dean."

"You did what."

"Oh he was hanging outside a window because I wanted him to speak, he refused to speak so I nearly let go of him. I was that close until he finally opened his mouth."

"You are one tough bitch for a sixteen year old."

"Thank you I will take that as a compliment."

"If you shoot me Vanessa your life would be ruined."

"Then let's not make that happen...now turn the car around."

"Ok fine but if something happens it's on you."

"Fair enough."She removes the gun and leans back on the chair. "Let's get your woman and the others."

Ethan signs "Can't believe I'm getting bossed around by a teenager."

"Just drive."

Ethan starts up the car. He swirls the car around and drives down the road.

* * *

"So what should we talk about first?" Mabel asks.

"Put him down then we will talk."

Mabel looks down and frowns "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to your brother."

Sam looks at the toy shop owner with his puppy dog eyes "Please... Mabel... put ...me... down."

"Fine only because that look your doing right now is adorable." She puts Sam back down on the desktop.

Dean runs up to his brother and holds his arm "Sam its ok you're back on the ground."

"For now" Mabel says.

Dean glares at her "What do you want to say?"

"I want him to talk."

"No you're speaking to me. Whatever you want to say spit it out."

She bends down and grins at them "So Sam right." Sam nods a little still feeling shaken up. "I know everything about you and your brother. One your both liars because you made out you were FBI, two your actually hunters and I have roughly heard about them, and three your both idiots trying to get in here and rescue the people who I am taking really good care of."

Finding the courage to speak Sam takes a step forward "Taking care of them you having an laugh."

"I would say more like controlling their lives." Dean says as he takes a step forward.

"Jesus you boys are really not getting it."

Dean nods "Oh we are. You are a crazy son of a bitch that is making people wear dolly clothes and forcing them to live a doll life."

"Yeb you boys don't get it at all."

"Why did you shrink me? I don't think you would want me to have the better life offer." Sam asks.

"Oh I did that so I can handle you better. Your nothing but weak now"

"If I'm not having this offer then what are you going to do?"

"You could be Lucifer's starter and your brother is the main." She then turns "LUCIFER DINNER IS READY." The cat came charging in. Sam swallowed with fear when he saw a now bigger version of the cat. _"This is not good."_ Sam thought. Mabel picked the cat up and showed him to the Winchesters. "Lucifer darling remember these two." The cat does a purr causing Mabel to nod "Yeah that's right he tried to stroke you and the other one refused to wear the clothes I gave him."

Dean steps in front of Sam trying to protect him "No one is being anyone's starter or main."

"Are you sure Dean because I think that's happening right now"

Dean signs "Then take me and let him go."

"Dean what you doing"

Dean ignored his brother and continued talking "I should be the one who gets the shit because I was the one who refused your offer, I was the one who escaped, and I was the one who dragged my brother into this. My brother has done nothing wrong please change him back and let him go."

Sam shakes his head "Dean no"

Mabel puts her cat down and starts scratching her chin thinking about it "I suppose you got a point but he does need to be punished."

"No he doesn't Sam is innocent."

"Innocent you and him have both been liars."

"Ok but please Mabel I surrender but only if you let him go."

"Dean stop it"

"It's fine Sam."

"Boys this is what I'm going to offer. I will let Sam go but he needs to be punished so his punishment will be that he stays that size forever."

Dean shakes his head "Then you can't have me then."

"Yeah Lucifer is having a good meal tonight. Two delicious men."

Sam looks at his brother "Dean I'll prefer to be eaten that be this size forever."

"No Sam" Dean then looks at the old woman "My brother wouldn't stay that size for long he will find a way to turn himself back to normal."

"Not if I put a lock on it."

"What" both of the brothers say.

"I can make the spell permanent then no one can change Sam back. Let me show you." She goes off and gets this box from the top shelf "This is my spell book." She starts flicking through the pages "Ah here we are all I need to do is say the chanting again but this time there is a few extra lines."

"Why didn't you do a lock spell on all of them?" Dean asks.

"Because I thought I wouldn't need it."

"Mabel I don't want to be tiny for rest of my life." Sam says.

"If you want to be alive then you have to be small sorry."

"You don't have to do this Mabel." Dean says.

"Oh but I do."

"THE DEAL IS OFF." Dean shouts.

"No I actually like this idea better. One dies the other one suffers." She then clears her throat "Ok let's do this." She then started chanting.

Sam felt his body go rigid. "DEAN"

Dean put his arm round him "STOP THIS NOW MABEL." She ignores him and continues chanting.

Sam shifts his eyes to his brother "Dean I'm feeling an strange sensation inside of me." Dean felt really useless right now his brother was going to be doll size forever.

"STOP RIGHT THERE." Mabel paused and turned round. Vanessa stood there with a gun in her hand aiming at the old woman's head. Sam collapsed and signed with relief.

Mabel frowns at the teenager "Vanessa I didn't expect you to be here."

"Quiet Mabel I know what you been doing."

"Vanessa does your mom know your here?"

"Don't try and change the subject Mabel."

Mabel then looks at the gun "Put the gun away."

"No not until you change everyone back."

Mabel laughs "Aww isn't this cute a teenager trying to act all tough."

"GET OUT OF HERE VANESSA." Dean shouts out.

Mabel looks at them both "Oh so you both know each other." Vanessa walks to the desktop still aiming the gun at Mabel.

"Dean you ok"

"Yeah just about" He then glares at her "I told you to go home."

"Well good job I didn't because you are in the shit right now." She then looks at the other person and gasps "Is that Sam?" He nods. She then signs "Yeb you guys are really in the shit now." She looks at Mabel "Turn them back."

Mabel gives her the are you serious look "You really think I would do that."

"If you don't I will shoot you."

"You wouldn't do such a thing."

"Really" Vanessa suddenly shoots Mabel in the leg. Mabel screams in pain as she collapses on the floor. Vanessa walks up to her and aims the gun "NOW TURN EVERYONE BACK TO NORMAL."The Winchesters looked in shocked.

"I never saw that coming." Sam says.

Dean shakes his head "Neither did girl has got balls."

"But if she's here where's Ethan?"

Mabel shakes her head "Never they are staying like that."

Vanessa signs "While you were busy chanting. Me and my partner were looking around in your secret room. "

Mabel frowns "I don't what you're talking about."

"Ok let me describe it for you. Me and my partner went round the back of the shop and found a small, wide door. It was locked so I shot it open. We went inside and found so many pills, doll clothes, food and a bedroom which I assume is yours. Then we wondered there is no door to the toy shop. Until my partner found a lever, we didn't try the lever but I left him there and I went back to the main entrance and here I am."

"I didn't know there was a secret door." Sam says.

"You didn't know there was a mini secret door behind the painting until I told you." Dean says.

"Who is your partner?" Mabel asks.

"Oh I think you know him let me call him for you...ETHAN" A section of the wall started to vibrate, a long mirror shattered as the section of the wall slid open. Ethan came out with a gun.

"Why didn't I look behind that long mirror that day." Sam says.

Dean shrugs "Bit late now"

Ethan steps forward "Hello Mabel remember me."

Mabel winces "Your that cheater what you doing here with her."

"To be honest I didn't have a choice she had a gun to my head but now I'm glad because I want to get my girl." He aims his gun at her "Where is Lucy and the others?"

"They are behind the painting in a secret door you need the key." Dean says.

Ethan turns and looks down at the two men "So you did screw up."

"I thought I had it under control." Sam says.

Ethan tilts his head "Under control that doesn't look like under control to me. Your now tiny like your brother" Sam winces at that reminder.

"Where's the key Mabel?" Vanessa asks.

"Not saying."

"Oh well I'm happy to shoot the other leg."

Mabel glares at her "Go ahead"

Vanessa was about to shoot until Ethan raises his hand "Wait look it's her spell book." He bends down and picks up the book. He then grins as he looks at the book "I got an idea."

"Ethan what are you doing?" Sam asks.

"I have been looking into witchcraft for the last few months I even learnt some Latin thanks to Goggle translator. This means I might be able to do a spell."

"Ethan no way witchcraft is bad." Dean says.

"Trust me guys"

Mabel started to look worried "Put that book down your not skilled to do such a thing."

Ethan does a wicked smile "Let's find out." he takes a deep breath and starts chanting. Mabel suddenly couldn't feel her body.

"PLEASE STOP" she cried out.

"I think Ethan is shrinking her." Sam says.

Dean grins "If that is what his doing then I fully support it."

Mabel body started to glow and it brighter until the room flashed. The young man and the teenager looked down and saw a now five inch version of the toy shop owner. Ethan looks at them all in shock "I frigging did it I shrunk the toy shop owner."

"Yeah yeah well done now we got to get the key" Vanessa says "You want to pick her up."

Ethan nods and bends down to pick her up. He gives her a shake which immediately wakes her up. Mabel yelps when she looks at his face causing him to grin "Not so fun now isn't it." The old woman was too in shock to speak.

"Ethan bring her over here." Dean says.

Ethan obeys and walks to the desktop. He puts her down and folds his arms. Mabel tumbled and hit the ground crying out in pain from her bleeding leg. The Winchesters walked up to her and glared at her.

"This is more like it talking face to face." Dean says.

"GET AWAY FROM ME" she screamed.

"Not until you tell us where the key is" Sam says.

"NEVER"

"Here's the deal sweetheart if you tell us where the key is, Ethan and Vanessa can find it and rescue the people who you captured then Ethan can do an reverse spell and change us all back including you." Dean says.

Mabel shakes her head "I don't believe you."

"We usually stick to our word." Sam says.

She signs in defeat "Fine it's in the teddy bear on the top shelf. "

Dean smiles "Thank you for your cooperation Mabel."

"I'll get the teddy bear I'm taller." Ethan says as he goes to the top shelf. He grabs the teddy bear and opens the zip. He gets the key out and goes to the painting. "Vanessa take the painting the off."

"Sure" She says as she takes the painting off. Ethan unlocks the mini door and gasps when he sees the people in the boxes. He grabs the box with Lucy in and presses it against his chest.

"Oh Lucy I can't believe this bitch has been doing this to you but don't worry I'm going to get you back to normal."

"Ahem reunions later. Time to start changing us back."Dean says still not leaving his eyes off Mabel. They opened the boxes and placed the people on the floor. Vanessa places her hand on the desk top. The Winchesters dragged Mabel with them and stepped on to her hand. She then places them on the floor and gives Ethan the signal.

Ethan swallows "Um I think I got the right spell. Please let this work." He then starts chanting. The whole room brightened up and seconds later everyone was their normal size. Dean checked himself over and then looked at his brother.

"Dude we're normal again."

Sam laughs "Yeah you don't know how relieved I am right now."

"Relieved I'm ecstatic."

Vanessa grins. "So Dean this is your original height."

"Uh huh"

The teenager puts her hands on her hips "Well what are you going to say."

Both of the brothers sign "Thank you Vanessa."

"No problem"

Ethan went down on the floor and gave Lucy a shake "Lucy wake up."

"She won't wake up in a while." Dean says "None of them will they all had sleeping pills."

Sam furrows his eyebrows "Where's Mabel?"

"I'M DOWN HERE YOU IDIOTS" The Winchesters look down and saw that Mabel was still five inches tall.

Dean bends down and picks her up "The roles have been reversed."

She scowls at him "That bastard not only did the spell but he locked it as well."

Sam frowns "Wait so that means your..."

"Stuck this size yes."Dean roars with laughter while Sam chuckles. Mabel glares at them "You think this is funny."

"Oh I think it's hilarious." Dean says.

Ethan approached them and frowned "Why is she the same?"

"You locked the spell" Sam says "She's stuck like that for the rest of her life."

Ethan grins "No way"

Dean grins back "Yes way"

"What are you going to do with her." Vanessa asks.

"Box her up" Dean says as he grabs a box and shoves her in it. Mabel yells in anger and starts banging on the box. Dean laughs "Don't like getting a taste of your own medicine."

"She will bleed to death." Vanessa says.

"Fine by me" Dean says.

"I'll put her in the trunk of the car." Sam says. He then looks at Ethan "Thank you Ethan for helping us."

"It's fine. Thank Vanessa mostly she was the one who got us here and came up with a plan to kick Mabel's ass."

"Not bad for a kid." Dean says.

"Ahem not a kid"

Dean rolls his eyes "Whatever Vanessa"

"I'll take Lucy home" Ethan says.

Sam gives him a stern look "Ethan"

"Yeah Sam"

"Get rid of all them witchcraft books and stuff and you can't breathe a word about this to Lucy."

Ethan frowns "What should I say when she wakes up."

"Just say she was on drugs causing really bad hallucinations." Dean says.

"Um ok and yes I will get rid of them all and I promise I won't investigate into anything like this again."

Dean smiles "Good"

Ethan picks Lucy from the floor and puts her over his shoulder "It was good to know you guys and Vanessa." The Winchesters nod at him while Vanessa smiles. "See you guys"

"See ya" Dean says.

Sam signs "Right let's get everyone home."


	11. Chapter 10

Ethan arrived at Lucy's home. He picked up the spare key up from under the door mat and unlocked the door. He walks in and goes straight upstairs. After putting Lucy down on her bed, Ethan got a chair and sat down beside her. Ethan sworn he was not going to leave her until she wakes up.

Suddenly Ethan saw the young woman's eyelids flutter open. She gave out a small groan and she was about to sit up but Ethan gestured her to lay back down "Hey Lucy you ok?"

"Who said that?"

"It's me Ethan"

She immediately sat bolt upright and looked at him "Ethan Oh shit she got you as well."

"What...no"

"I can't believe it she shrunk you as well."

"Lucy she didn't shrink me"

"Then why am I looking at you right now."

"Because...um the drugs wore off."

Lucy frowns at him "Drugs?"

"Yeah um Mabel has been drugging you so it gave you really bad hallucinations."

Lucy shakes her head "No I wasn't on drugs Mabel she shrunk me and two other people. We were in a doll house and...and"

"Lucy none of that was real"

"Yes it was Ethan you just don't believe me because you won't there."

"I was there I saved you."

"What"

"You were um locked up with the others and you were on these drugs don't know what it was but it must have caused you to think that everything around you was massive."

"Then why were the others small."

Ethan shrugs "Um they were all on the same drug so you must have been all connected."

Lucy tilts her head "So you saved me?"

Ethan nods "Ever since you went missing I have been looking for you non-stop."

"Oh thought you would be messing around with Ivy"

Ethan winces "I told you me and her are finished that was a one off"

"Maybe you met another woman."

"Oh for crying out loud Lucy I haven't been with anyone after Ivy I swear on my life." Lucy looks down causing Ethan to sign "Well at least you're ok now. I'll go" He was about to stand up but Lucy caught his arm.

"No... please stay"

"Um ok" he sits back down.

"When I was in that horrible place, I always kept um thinking about you."

"You were thinking about me."

Lucy nods "Although I was angry with you, I um missed you as well."

"I missed you to."

"Didn't you ever think I might have been dead."

Ethan shakes his head "I had faith that you were alive."

Lucy smiles a little "Well I want to say thank you for saving me."

Ethan smiles back at her "It was no problem at all. I was just happy to see your beautiful face." Lucy turned away by that. Ethan frowns "Sorry"

"It's ok. It's just awkward you know us talking normally."

Ethan laughs a little "I guess it is"

"Ethan when I was thinking about you, I was um thinking about giving you another chance."

"You were?"

She nods "Part of me wants to do that but the other part of me worries that you might you know."

Ethan grabs her hand and brings it close to his chest "Lucy I will never cheat on you again that was a mistake that night I had too much drink."

"It's no excuse Ethan"

"Can't we put that behind us and move on all I wanted was your forgiveness."

Lucy removes her hand from him and signs "I can't forgive you for what you did Ethan but I'll let you into my life again."

"You want take it slowly." He suggested.

She nods "Maybe start off as um friends."

"Friends that's...um... fine by me."

"Do you mind if you stay the night I still feel um quite on edge."

"Yes of course" They both looked at the spot next to her on her bed. Noticing the atmosphere was getting awkward, Ethan turns away and gets up "If you need me I'll be on the couch."

"Yeah um ok"

Ethan gives her a small smile "Get some rest" She gives him a smile back and then Ethan went out and closed the door behind him. He pumps his fist in victory. Although they were not fully back together, at least they were friends it just needs to work its way up. _"Don't ever mess up again you got her back and you are going to treat her with frigging respect."_ He thought.

After turning off all the lights and grabbing a blanket, Ethan slumps down on the couch and falls asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Is this your house Mr Williamson?" Sam asks.

He nods a little "Are you sure it was drugs because that all felt so real."

"Trust me it was drugs too much drugs." Dean says.

Mark looks at Andrea and frowns "She's still asleep."

"She will wake up eventually." Sam says "We are going to take her home."

"Good poor woman she was always talking about her family she missed them a lot."

"I'm not surprised." Dean says.

"Do you need help getting to your house?" Vanessa asks.

He shakes his head "I'm fine just about." He opens the car door and gets out.

"Mr Williamson" Dean calls out.

"Yes?"

"I'm sure you will find your lucky lady."

Mark shakes his head "I think I'm going to have a break from dating for a little while. I need to get over this madness I been experiencing."

Dean smiles "Fair enough."

"Thank you gentleman for getting me and the others out of there"

"Ahem I helped as well." Vanessa says.

Mark nods "Oh yes um thank you as well." Vanessa grins while the Winchesters sign."Have a lovely night"

"You have an relaxing night Mr Williamson." Dean says. They all watched Mark go to his house getting his spare key under a flower pot and unlocking the door and going in.

"Right we just got to bring Mrs Walker home" Vanessa says.

"Good job I know where she lives." Dean says.

"Guys I keep asking you what are you going to do with Mabel?"

Sam looks at the teenager "Not sure at the moment she's probably bleeding like hell in the box in the trunk."

"She can't get far she's old." Dean says.

"True"

Dean then starts up the car "Let's go to the Walker's house."

* * *

Andrea woke up when they arrived at her home. She was screaming and crying at first however the Winchesters and Vanessa managed to calm her down and they told her the fake story.

Andrea shakes her frantically "No it can't be. That was all real I was like this small" she showed with her fingers the approximate height.

"We didn't see you like that Mrs Walker" Sam says "You were your normal size and you were locked up"

"But I was in a doll house and Mabel was a giant and even the cat was..."

"Mrs Walker it wasn't real" Vanessa says.

"But she picked me up she..."

"Told you those drugs were strong" Dean says.

Andrea still didn't look convinced "What about the night when I got taken my body it froze then it glowed white."

"There's nothing to worry about now Mrs Walker it's over." Sam says.

"You're not answering the question."

"Come on lets go and see your husband and daughter." Dean says as he gets out of the Impala. He opens the car door and helps Andrea out. "Wait in the car Sam I'll be right back and keep an eye on her."Vanessa rolls her eyes while Dean chuckles as his walking off.

Once at the door, Dean knocks and waits for a response. "Who the hell is this at this time of night." A male's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Daniel" Andrea says.

Daniel opens the door and his mouth drops open "Andrea"

Tears came streaming down her face "Daniel"

Daniel shakes his head "Oh my God...Oh my frigging God." He throws his arms round her, tears coming out of his eyes. She hesitates but then hugs him back. Daniel then let's go of her and shakes hands with Dean "Thank you so much agent for finding her."

Dean smiles "It's my job it's what I do." He then clears his throat "Mr Walker do you mind if I have a word with you...alone"

Daniel nods "Yes of course"

"Daniel"

"It's ok Andrea come in I'll be in soon just need to talk to the agent." Andrea nods slightly and goes in. Daniel then looks at Dean "Ok what is it is she ok?"

"She's fine but she might be a bit jumpy at first."

"Why what happened to her?"

"She was captured, locked up and had a lot of drugs that caused really bad hallucinations."

"Jesus Christ" he says to himself "Did you arrest the kidnapper?"

"Yes we did and I promise they won't be any more trouble."

"Good I hope they suffer for what they did to my Andrea."

"Oh they will" Dean then signs "Daniel you got to sort things out with your work and..."

"I dealt with it I gone back to being a small town lawyer."

Dean furrows his eyebrows "Why"

"I didn't like being a top lawyer I wasn't having any time with my family. Since Andrea got taken, it made me realize that family is more precious to me than work."

"Your right Mr Walker family is everything."

Daniel nods agreeing with him "I'm going to tell Andrea tomorrow at the moment she needs to rest."

"Yes she does" Dean says "She's got a lot to get over."

Daniel smiles "Thank you again agent. Have a lovely night"

"You too" Daniel then closed the door while Dean walked back to the Impala.

"Everything went alright?" Sam asks.

Dean nods as he gets into the car "Yeah and Mr Walker has sorted out his work issues so hopefully they will be one happy family again." He then turns to Vanessa "Right we got to get you home."

* * *

"Here we are home sweet home." Dean says.

Vanessa nods "Yeah home sweet home."

"You went to your friend's house right" Sam says.

She rolls her eyes "Yes I went to my friend's house I didn't go to a toy shop being badass."

"Good" Dean says "Stick to that story."

"Don't worry I will" she says as she gets out of the car.

"Vanessa"

"Yes Dean"

"Hand it over."

She gives him an innocent look "Hand over what"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Damm it" she says as she gets the gun out of her handbag and hands it over.

"Nice try" Dean says.

"I was going to give it to you."

"Really" Sam says.

Dean frowns "Vanessa what you did tonight I don't want you to do something like that again."

"Why"

"Your only sixteen you shouldn't be handling a gun."

"If I didn't then you lot would of been in the shit."

"Yeah but still it was wrong Vanessa" Sam says "It was wrong of you to threaten Ethan in the car."

"It was the only way he was going to go to the toy shop."

"Still Vanessa its wrong." Dean says.

She signs heavily "I'm sorry I was worried about you guys so I had to do anything to get to you."

"Violence is not the answer though" Sam says.

"I know that" the brothers continued staring at her causing her to scowl at them "Guys I won't do it again I promise I won't get involved in anymore of this crap unless if I or my family are in danger."

"If that ever happened then you call us." Dean says "Don't deal with it yourself."

"Obviously do I look dumb to you."

Sam laughs "No you don't"

Vanessa grins "See ya guys around."

"Hopefully you don't" Dean says with a grin.

Vanessa laughs "Oh yeah you got a point." She then walks to the door. She waves at them and then the Impala drives off.

Nick answers the door and smiles "How was it at your friends?"

"Boring" she answers as she walks in.

Nick closes the door "Your mom is home. I told her that I let you go you didn't force me."

Karen then came into the hallway "Vanessa"

"Hi mom"

"I heard about you and Nick's little conversation."

"Yeah we're friends now." Her mom raised her eyebrow wanting to hear more. "Mom I was harsh to Nick."

"Harsh you were a bit more than that." Karen says.

"Ok I was bad but... I thought Nick was here to replace dad."

Karen shakes her head "Oh honey that's not true."

"I know that now you just wanted to move on and I should as well."

Her mom puts her arm round her "Sweetie even though I have moved on, I have never ever forgot your dad. Your dad will always be in my heart." Vanessa nods. "But darling I do love Nick as well and I want us to be a family with him in it."

"He is our family now" Vanessa says.

"So you're not threatening to kick me out of the house." Nick says.

Vanessa shakes her head "No you can stay."

Nick grins "Good I can finally do this now." He goes down on one knee causing them to gasp.

"No way" Vanessa says.

Karen eyes widen "Nick are you..."

"Uh huh" he says as he gets a little box out of his pocket and opens it "I think it's the right time." He then clears his throat "Karen Saunders will you marry me."

Karen nods "Yes yes I will marry you." Vanessa squeals with joy as Nick gets up and wraps his arms round his now fiancé. Karen hugs him back "So I'm going to be Karen Crawford soon."

"Uh huh I think it suits you." Nick says with a grin.

Vanessa gets her phone out "I better start researching wedding outfits, food"

"Oh boy"

* * *

"Dean"

"Yeah Sam"

"Don't you notice Mabel has been very quiet."

"Eh she might be dead."

"I'll go and have a look."Sam says as he gets out of the car. He opens the trunk and gasps "DEAN"

Dean quickly gets out of the car "WHAT"

"Dean she's gone"

"Gone what do you mean gone?"

"She's gone like completely gone."

"Check the whole Impala." The Winchesters started looking everywhere in the Impala but they couldn't find her anyway. "Son of a bitch she escaped."

"But how" Sam then had a thought "Ah shit"

"What"

"When I put her in the trunk, I was talking to Vanessa, she must of opened the box and climbed down the Impala and escaped."

"Dude she's been shot in the leg."

"So she knows magic Dean she might of done a healing spell or something."

"But she's old surely she couldn't of just climbed out of the Impala."

"Dean she's old but she don't act old."

Dean signs "True"

Sam signs as well "Great now we have to go and look for her."

"Sammy she may know magic but five inches tall she won't survive long."

"How do you know that?"

"Trust me Sammy I'm surprised I'm still alive being small was an absolute nightmare."

"Dean I went though it as well."

"Yeah but not as long as me"

"Alright you got a point. So should we look for her?"

"Like I said Sammy she won't survive long and plus I'm frigging exhausted I need sleep."

Sam nods "So do I" Sam closes the trunk and walks in the motel room with his brother.

* * *

Mabel has been hiding in her toy shop for a while. When Sam was talking to Vanessa, Mabel remembered a healing spell and she used it to heal her leg. Mabel noticed that the box wasn't fully closed so she was able to get out. She ran to the edge of the trunk and climbed down on the edge. Hanging off the edge, she let go and she was on the ground. As Dean was coming out of the toy shop, she managed to run past him without being noticed and went and hid. _"Stupid boys"_ She thought.

Feeling it was safe, Mabel came out of hiding spot and looked up at her now massive toy shop. She shakes her head and walks towards the storage room. Seeing the door was open, she walks in and growls "Those boys, that teenager, that cheater they have ruined me." She walks up to one of the doll size boxes. "THEY HAVE RUINED EVERYTHING" she kicks the box in anger.

The cat immediately woke up from his sleep. He growled he didn't like it when he gets woken up. Mabel turned at the sound of that growl. In front of her was her now giant pet cat. Mabel glares at him "Don't give me that look you should be grateful that nothing happened to you." The cat looks down at her and licks his lips. Mabel goes puzzled "Lucifer what are you doing?" The cat went down his eyes never leaving her and he continued licking his lips. Mabel knew that look "Lucifer I'm not your food it's me Mabel." The cat purred and reached her with his claw. Mabel jumps back "LUCIFER STOP IT THIS INSTANT." The cat ignores her and tries again. Again he misses. Lucifer was getting frustrated now he wanted his meal he has had nothing for dinner.

Mabel folds her arms "Come on now stop being silly you wouldn't eat me." However Mabel was wrong. Lucifer pounces on her and grabs her with his claws. Mabel screams as she felt his claws digging into her skin. He then went down and got her with his teeth. The cat lifts his head back causing Mabel to roll in. "PLEASE LUCIFER LET ME OUT" She screams to the top of her lungs. The cat then swallowed and the toy shop owner was gone. The cat purrs and licks his lips. He goes to his bedding and snuggles down feeling satisfied with his meal and falls asleep.

So Dean was right Mabel didn't survive long she ended up being the cat's dinner.

 **The End**


End file.
